


Nova

by JestaFairyOfPranks



Category: Winx Club
Genre: AU, Abusive Family, Amoran is male, Angry Mom - Freeform, Arranged Marriage, Arson, Awkward Conversations, Awkward Flirting, Awkwardness, Bad rapping, Cheating, F/F, F/M, Fairies, Implied Parental Abandonment, Jealousy, Jokes, Loneliness, Magic, Meteor, Murder, Murderous Mother, No Sex, Other, Planetary Destruction, Please don’t kill me, Pranks, Property Damage, Rap, Referenced Sex, Refferenced abuse, Rule Breaking, Sexual Themes, So many tags, Subtle Racism, Swearing, beef between characters, blind girl, but there is an unfaithful peice of shit, closeted lesbian, graphic content, life imprisonment, love this, one girl is black, there are male fairies, tm - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:55:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 16
Words: 19,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23068093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JestaFairyOfPranks/pseuds/JestaFairyOfPranks
Summary: It’s been over 20 years since the end of the Winx club’s escapades, and the world is mostly at peace. It is during this peace period, however, that Diaspro’s daughter, Divia, begins her second semester of her third year at Alfea college. Things then begin to start turning strange...
Relationships: Amoran x Jesta, Autumn x Orion, Gracie x Any girl, Riven x Darcy
Comments: 8
Kudos: 12





	1. Business As usual

Chapter one

Business as usual

“AGH!” Divia screams, waking up from her nightmare. She quickly looks around her dorm room with her grass green eyes. “Oh… it was just a dream.”

She gets out of bed and gets dressed in her casual red clothing. She puts on her dark red short shorts and her vibrant red crop top. She wanders over to the mirror and puts her long blonde hair in two ponytails. This does not, however, stop one lock of hair from  _ constantly  _ getting in her face. She sighs, and starts to put on makeup.

Once she has her ruby red lipstick and Sparkly red eyeshadow on, she puts on her favorite pair of Scarlet 6 inch heels. She gets her school bag and steps out of her dorm.

Out on the couch, her bestie Gracie was waiting for her.

“Good morning Divia!” She says, happy, “Are you ready for a new school day? I baked cookies for you!”

“Thanks Gracie.” Divia says, biting into one of the sugar cookies that Gracie made. Gracie was a natural baker, being the fairy of sweets. “MMMM! Is this mint?”

“It’s a special magic cookie. It replicates your favorite flavor!”

“It did a good job! You are amazing!”

“Thanks” Gracie says, blushing. 

“Did I hear cookies?” Says a voice from another dorm. It was Jesta, the fairy of pranks. “I must try one!”

Jesta grabs around at thin air until finally locating the plate. “Ah! Here it is!”

Jesta was born without eyes. Where they should be, were two White holes. Her face was half red and half black, with golden details. She had this magical amulet around her neck that allowed her echolocation and tracking powers.

“Save some for me!” Said a small voice in a rap beat. Divia groaned. It was Treble, fairy of rap.

“This tastes like mango” she says, smiling. “I can’t wait to tell my mom about you. This semester, my mom will be teaching third years!”

“I don’t understand how a failure like you managed to become a third year” said another fairy. It was autumn, fairy of summer. “You haven’t even gotten your charmix yet, and we are halfway through 3rd year.”

“Ugh shut up autumn!” Treble says, trying to punch the rude fairy.

“GUYS CALM DOWN!” Divia yelled. “As a princess, I can’t be around such negativity. We need to head to breakfast anyways. Come on guys!”

The 5 girls walk down to breakfast, chatting about the classes. They get their food and sit down.

“So… how was last night, Gracie?” Divia asks, trying to hold back giggles. “Was Raven a good match?”

“I told you,” Gracie says, shoveling food into her mouth, “That he mphlmph”

“He what?” Jesta says, looking in the wrong direction.

Gracie swallows her food and is just about to answer when a fairy runs into the cafeteria and sits down next to Gracie.

“Sorry I’m late” he says, trying to catch his breath. “I was… Busy…”

“AMORAN!” Jesta yells, getting up to hug him. “Where were you last night?”

“Talking with a specialist from red fountain who was interested in joining my cause” Amoran responded, shyly.

Amoran was one of the few male fairies at alfea. He was a special case of dragon flame damage. Dragon flame damage is when a male is born with too much dragon flame that eventually manifests itself as fairy power. He was by far the most attractive male on magix and was the reason that So many specialists spontaneously became bisexual. He didn’t live in dorm section 7, but would constantly come over to talk with Jesta so much he pretty much did.

“Did he decide to join?” treble asked, curious.

“He hasn't decided yet.” amoran responded. “I’m still trying to convince that couple from last week as well. Hopefully they join. I need more members.”

“Yeah. Hey, have you seen my cool new necklace from Poplar?” Divia asks Autumn. “This gem was forged from the magma of the Gala Volcano. It’s really rare.”

“It’s just a glorified rock, Divia. Your power of popularity won’t make the stone any more valuable.” Autumn Gets up and puts her breakfast plate away.

The rest of the meal was uneventful, at least in divia’s opinion. Jesta cracked some dumb jokes that only she laughed at. By the time the bell rang, Divia was bored.

“AHHHH!” Gracie yells, not prepared for the sudden and loud noise. She jumps up and quickly puts her dirty things away. “Gottogoicantmissclassbye!”

Treble, jesta, and Amoran all left quickly as well, not even bothering to put their dirty things away. As divia leaves the Cafeteria, Autumn stays behind to put the other’s stuff away.

Divia runs to her first class of the semester, worrying about what the teachers will think of her.  _ I already know Bloom will hate me,  _ she thinks, rushing past some first-years.  _ I’m not sure about the other 4… _

She Gets to the classroom door with the pink sparkly sign labeled “Winx” in bright Green letters.  _ Of course its glitter,  _ she thinks, catching her breath.  _ Bloom always was a show-off. _

The door swings open, revealing the modest classroom inside. There, she sees 6 chairs on one side, and 12 chairs on the other. 10 of the 12 chairs are occupied by various fairies. The 6 fairies on the other side are the Winx club. From left to right she saw Bloom, Flora, Stella, Aisha, Musa and Tecna.

“Come in! Come in!” Said flora, looking at Divia. “Take a seat, we are just about to get started. Tecna, please take attendance.”

Divia sits down in one of the empty chairs. Her classmates names get called, one by one.

“Divia?”

“We both no she’s here, tecna” says bloom in a toxic voice. “Her Bitch of a mother-”

“LANGUAGE” yells Flora, trying to cover bloom’s mouth with her hands. Bloom shakes her off and stands up.

“No!” Bloom says, glaring at Divia. “Her mother is that no good, Disgusting, Piece of Crap that deserves-”

“-A loving husband and a good life?” Divia says, standing up. She hated people talking crap about her mom. “Oh, I’m sorry she was ENGAGED TO SKY BEFORE YOU TWO MET. I’m sorry she TRIED TO TALK SENSE INTO HIM.  _ is any of that my fault? No.  _ So stop screaming about my mom and move on.”

“Divia, Bloom, please-” Aisha tries to warn, but to no avail.

“ _ You dare to talk back to me, the Guardian of the dragonflame and queen of eraklyon? ILL SHOW YOU! BLOOM-” _

“BLOOM CALM THE FUCK DOWN!”

Everyone goes silent, staring at the fairy who just swore. It was flora.

“We. Are. Here. To. TEACH!” She says,, pushing bloom back into her seat. “Now leave the poor kid alone, or leave us all alone.”

“Fine. I’ll just leave.” Bloom stands up again and heads out the door, flipping Divia off before shutting it.

“Very sorry about that, class” says Stella, sheepishly. “Bloom usually isn’t this hostile. Now, today’s lesson was  _ supposed  _ to be about the dragonflame, but since bloom left, it will be about solaria! Now, solaria has one of, if not the brightest stars in the entire magix dimension…”

Stella drones on and on about Solaria, and how she was queen, and how monarchies worked, blah blah blah. It was all boring to Divia. She was just about to fall asleep when the bell for the next class rang.

“That’s all the time we have for today!” Stella said, beaming. “If you want to look good, I also have-” but Divia had already left the room.

Divia walks towards her next class, Potions, hoping that it would be at least a little more interesting.


	2. It’s not unusual

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, you get to experience the world from treble(Musa’s daughter)’s POV. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 2

It’s not unusual 

  
  


Treble was ready to learn. Sure, she still hasn't earned her charmix and _sure_ , if the teachers found out she would be sent down a year and **_sure_ ** _,_ she wasn’t at all interested in getting her charmix, but that was all in the back of her mind. She clutches her books in her arms, praying she wouldn’t trip and embarrass herself. She skips down the hallway, prepared for English class. She tries to open the door without setting down her books, fails, sets down her books, opens the door, picks up her books, and races into class. She’s 4 minutes late.

“Ah, Miss treble” Mrs Griselda says as treble takes her seat. “Late already? I expected better from Musa’s daughter. Since you are late, your grade will be affected. Please do make sure to arrive on time in the future.”

“Sorry Mrs Griselda” Treble says, embarrassed. “I was kept late in my last class-”

“I do not need excuses. I need change. You could have missed your one chance to get a pixie.”

The other classmates look excitedly at Mrs Griselda, as if waiting for the news of an unexpected school break. Treble quickly joined their gaze. 

“Here,” Mrs Griselda says, holding up a form of some sort, “is your Pixie Individualizing Selection Survey.”

“Our P.I.S.S.?” Says Jesta, trying not to laugh. Everyone else, realizing the hilarity in the acronym, bursts out in laughter.

“MISS JESTA,” Mrs Griselda says, the laughter quickly stopping. “You are being disruptive and disrespectful. This is strike 1. Continue this behavior, and you will get _detention._ ”

Mrs Griselda passes out the forms, and treble looks at hers. The next 50 minutes were spent trying to answer tough questions, such as “What would you say is your main weakness” and “How would you respond to __”. Right as Treble finishes, the bell rings for the next class. She turns in her form and walks out the door.

 _Ahhh… this is the life_ Treble thinks to herself. _I even get the next period off because I don’t have charmix. Maybe I should chill outside for once._ Treble goes back to her dorm, takes an apple out of the fridge and puts it in a basket, along with a napkin, a butter knife (Kitchen knives can’t leave the kitchen, as per rule 276), and a book. The book was titled _Missing magic: The story of a Tidal wizard_. It was written by Layla. Treble has always wanted to meet Layla, but was never able to. 

Treble walks down to the courtyard, skipping and humming. She travels to the fountain and sits down. She starts chopping up the apple into small cubes. Once she was done, she put the knife back and opens up her book.

_Chapter 17, the cruel wizards._

_Nolan stands tall, ready to sacrifice himself just to save Adaliah. He wasn’t going to let those terrible men kill his fiancé. As the wizards approached, ready to attack, he-_

Treble stops, looking up from her book and realizes that there is an unusual shadow above her. _OH NO OH NO_ she thinks, quickly moving away from the fountain. It was a meteor, heading for the school!

Treble Screams as loud as she can, running away from the courtyard. Students start pouring out of the doors, following the school evacuation plan. All the staff try to contain the crashing rock using any kind of magic. It fails. as the meteor falls closer and closer to the fountain, students start panicking.

“What if the impact is too strong?”

“Actually in physics, we learned that it’s stupid too-”

“You’re stupid. Shut up”

“ _We’re all gonna die!”_

_“SHUT IT!”_

**_BOOM!_ **

The meteor crashes into the fountain, destroying it. Students gasp, then a sigh of relief washes over everyone. _We aren’t dead. Phew._ The staff try to assess the damage that the meteor did to the surrounding area, all while urging students to go back to class. 

The meteorite, (as that is what they are called once they’ve landed) looked relatively harmless. The students started to walk back into alfea, going back to their usual classes. Then the meteorite starts shaking.

“Protective shield, class” said Mrs Griselda. “You should know how to do that by now!” 

Those Fairies in Mrs Griselda’s class start creating a protective barrier around the shaking meteorite. The meteorite suddenly stops moving. The fairies were surrounding the giant rock from space by now, worried about what would happen. Treble tries to help any way she can, slightly increasing the barrier’s power in the process. 

Just when the students start to think that maybe they were overreacting, a small, dark brown hand shoots out from the meteorite. The strange form pours out of the rock like a punctured yolk in a very large egg. The rest of the being was the same shade as the hand. 

“It must be some kind of magical being” said Palladium, getting closer to the protective bubble. “Otherwise, it couldn’t survive being trapped in this rock. I must take a closer look at this… specimen.”

Palladium signaled something at grizelda, who then gave the orders to remove the protective shield around the meteorite. He walks to the creature, kneeling. Just before he was able to finish his healing spell, the thing shoots up into the sky.

They are clearly a fairy, treble thinks, as she looks at the wings on the fairy. The fairy had blue clothing and blue, moth-like wings. The fairy, Treble believes they are female, has an unusually dark complexion for a fairy. Maybe it was just space dirt?

“” the fairy says, in a strange language. Palladium tries at least 50 different languages to try and communicate with the strange fairy. All of them fail.

Treble turns around to start ruining inside, the strange fairy scaring her. She runs into Divia, and trips. Both she and Divia fall onto the ground. 

“Sorry, Divia” treble says, trying to get up quickly. “I didn’t mean to run into you!”

As Divia was just about to accept Treble’s apology, the strange fairy dives onto Divia, snatching something from around her neck.

“HEY!” Divia says, appalled, “Give that Back! It’s one of a kind!”

The dark toned fairy puts the gem to her forehead, then glows gold. She then lands gracefully on the ground, handing the gem back to Divia.

“Who… Who are you?” She says in a strange, mysterious voice.


	3. Ok maybe it’s a bit strange

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oooh? Who is this mysterious new fairy? In this chapter, you will experience her POV.

* * *

Chapter 3

Ok maybe it’s a bit strange.

  
  


“I’m Divia” the strange blonde haired girl says, finally being able to be understood. Aida looks at her, not knowing whether to apologize for assaulting her, or to bow at her feet for allowing her the special gem. She decided to do both.

“I. Am. Sorry. For. Hurt. You.” Aida says, bowing down at divia’s feet. “I. Aida. Planet. Death. Land. Here. Healing. Power. You. Thank.”

“Umm.” a strange lady with long black hair stutters, obviously confused, “Do-do-do you… A-a-are y-you… Wh-what a-are…”

“I. Wait. Language. Shift. Response. Slow.” Aida says, trying to explain what she wants while struggling to translate. She takes a deep breath and tries to explain her story.

“I come from other world. Old world. Ancient world. Forgotten language. Forgotten Culture. Forgotten powers. Day came for end. Planet destroyed. Trapped in meteor. Directed here. Land here. Need water. Need healing. My power too weak. My power is healing. No water in rock. No food in rock. Dehydrated. Starving. Help.”

“Um…” The lady calling herself Divia said, confused and scared, “If you need help, maybe talk to miss faragonda? I can show you were she is. Are you… Ummm.. Do you carry… Uh…”

“We will make sure she isn’t a carrier for diseases, Divia.”

Aida turns around and sees an old lady with white hair and odd eye accessories. 

“Come with me, fairy. I can help you.”

❀✿❀✿❀✿❀✿❀✿❀✿❀✿❀✿❀✿❀✿❀✿❀✿❀✿❀✿❀

Aida drinks the goblet full of water for the 17th time. “I think I am ok now.”

“You seem clean of any sickness, Ada” Said the odd creature calling himself Professor wizgiz. “You have surprisingly good health for having just been trapped in a rock for… you said 3 days?”

“I have the power of healing” said Aida. “Also, my name is AIDA.”

“Oh yes, sorry aida.” WizGiz said. “So, your home was destroyed?”

“Yes,” 

“And you were the only one who managed to survive?”

“Yes.” Aida thinks to herself,  _ Actually, I don’t know if anyone else is alive. I know Acacia isn’t…  _ Aida shakes her head, trying to get rid of the memory of her husband.  _ Being sad won’t bring him back. I just have to move on. _

Aida stands up, trying to swat dust and bugs off her clothes. She looks at the staff who were obviously uncomfortable around her. “OH! I… I guess I haven’t washed in a while. Is there a river nearby?”

“We can do better than a river” Miss faragonda says, putting her hand on Aida’s shoulder. “We have this miraculous invention called a ‘shower.’”

“Shower?” Aida asks, “Is that some kind of water weapon?”

It wasn’t.

It was the most confusing thing Aida had ever seen, and she just landed from a meteor on a pink school for young fairies that happened to be very advanced. 

Aida looks at the shower knobs. One has a cursive “H” that is red, and one with a “C” that is blue. Aida twists the “H” knob with her chocolate brown hand. She is immediately doused with very hot water. Her clothes were drenched and stuck tight to her body, extenuating her natural curves even more than they already did. 

“AGH!” she screamed, jumping back from the water as to not get burned.

“Need some help in there?” said a voice from outside the bathroom.

“YES!” Aida screamed, not knowing what to do.

Into the restroom walks a tan lady with purple hair. She was wearing a purple straight dress and was more… chubby… than all the other students Aida has seen so far. The lady laughs, saying “Well first, you need to take off your clothes.”

The lady introduced herself as Gracie, the fairy of sweets. She was very helpful in showing Aida how to work the shower. Once Aida finishes, Gracie hands her a towel. Aida drys herself off, then picks up her old clothes.

“Oh no you don’t!” It was the Divia girl who had the magic rock! 

_ Where did she come from? _ Aida wonders, puzzled.

“You are  _ not _ wearing your dirty clothes again after taking a shower!”

“Well, what do I wear then? Nothing?”

Divia looked like what Aida could only describe as a mixture of disgust and anger.

“You wear other clothes!” She almost yelled. “Here. Follow me. I can lend you some things from my closet.”

About half an hour later, Aida has a brand new outfit made out of Divia’s old clothes. Aida was dressed up in a loose cyan top with long sleeves and a pair of blue bell bottom pants. 

“You are the only person who can pull off that look.” Divia says, looking impressed.

“I thought I was supposed to keep the clothes on?” Aida asks, confused at whether or not she was doing the correct thing.

“Oh no no no,” Divia says, shaking her head. “It’s an expression. It means you look good in it! We should probably explain other common expressions so you aren’t confused…”

“Um, maybe later.” Aida says, trying to leave the room. “Faragonda said I need to meet with her to discuss ‘sleeping arrangements’”

As Aida was walking to Faragonda’s office, she worries about what everyone else will think of her…


	4. Hahaha... Yeah...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is my favorite OC. I named my account after her! She’s the best, and in this chapter you’ll be seeing the world through her... lack of eyes. Enjoy!

Chapter 4

Hahaha… yeah…

Jesta walks down the hall, her stomach rumbling. She grasps her amulet around her neck with such strength you would think she needed it to survive. She does, in a way. That amulet allows her to track people down, and it gives her echolocation. She doesn’t know the best way to describe how it works, but tecna probably could.

Jesta turns around the corner to the cafeteria, ready for food, and bumps into someone.

“Ah!” She says, stepping back. “I’m sorry. I didn’t see you there. I didn’t see, period. I’m blind. Um…. I’m Jesta. Who are you?”

Jesta extends her hand for a handshake. The other fairy takes it and shakes.

“I am Aida” the girl says in a strange voice. “What is ‘blind’?”

“Oh,” Jesta says, taken aback by the fairy’s lack of knowledge of the word. “It’s when you can’t see. Some are born with conditions that make them unable to use their eyes correctly.”

“Where is Miss faragonda?” The fairy says, sounding worried.

“Around that corner,” Jesta points across the room, “there is a hallway. In the middle there is a large door. Through that is the headmistress’s office.”

“Thank you” said Aida. “Goodbye”

The fairy walks away, and Jesta quickly runs to get food before sitting down to eat. Amoran was sitting next to her.

“So, how was the start of your first day of the new semester?” He asks.

“Oh, I filled out the P. I. S. S.” She replies, laughing. “It’s a pixie survey. I hope I get a good one to bond with!”

“Why wait for the results of the test?” Amoran asks, sneakily. “Why don’t we go visit pixie village tonight?”

“That’s breaking school rules!” Jesta answers. “I  _ love  _ it.” Jesta imagines going to pixie village, holding hands with Amoran the whole way there. Just the two of them. Maybe then she could finally tell him…

“Then meet me at the meteor at midnight. We can sneak out using your invisibility barrier.”

“What am I hearing about an invisibility barrier?” Says a sweet voice.

“Gracie!” Jesta jumps up, startled. “How much did you hear?”

“Only that you have an invisibility shield and are going to use it.” Gracie replies. “If you two are planning on sneaking out, I’m going to have to tell someone.”

“No don’t!” Amoran begs. “Please don’t!”

“That is unless, I get to come too.”

“Ok fine. You win” Amoran says, defeated. “You can come with us.”

“Where are you going?” Someone else asks.

“Oh, Amoran, gracie and I were planning on sneaking into pixie village tonight.” Jesta says.

“Can I come too?” It was Divia.

“You don’t strike me as the type of person who would want to break school rules” Amoran responds. 

“Pfft,” Divia says with a laugh. “Puh-lees. I’ve broken school rules before.”

“What? When?” asked Treble, who had sat down on jesta’s other side. “And what about sneaking out tonight?”

“Jesta was just explaining to Divia that they were planning on a pixie village heist of sorts,” Gracie says. “If you want to come, that would be cool with me.”

“Wait, so it went from just Amoran and I to ⅘ of Nova going on a pixie raid tonight?” Jesta asks, appalled. “We should probably go over the plan a bit more before making this official.”

“Ok,” amoran says, confidently. “At midnight tonight, meet me at the meteor. Make sure you are under Jesta’s invisibility barrier, so you won’t be seen. I’ll make an excuse to watch the rock.”

“Ok!” Divia says. “Let’s all swear an oath of secrecy.”

Lunch went on for what seemed like forever. Jesta was sad that her  date  chill night with amoran turned into a Nova heist.  _ Eh, whatever  _ Jesta thinks to herself, sipping her chocolate milk carton.  _ I can wait for a better time to tell him… _

Once the bell rings for the next class, jesta gets up and puts her stuff away. She walks down to potions, trying super hard to not trip up while still keeping good time. She hears a few of the teachers talking to each other, and decides to listen in.

“Invisible shield” she whispers as a force surrounds her.  _ Ok now I can listen. _

“I can’t believe that Diaspro’s daughter- what was her name again- Divia- actually stood up to Bloom,” says one voice. It was Musa. “I just wished My little clef would also be in that class too.”

“Treble is a nice child,” the other voice (Jesta guessed it was Tecna) agrees. “She does have a tendency to… how to I say this… skive off on classes. Maybe she was supposed to be there earlier. Wasn’t there an empty seat?”

“Well she wouldn’t skip a class with me, right?” Musa asks, slightly desperately. “She loves me. She would give anything in the world to make me happy, as would i for her. Her father…”

Musa stops talking, starting to cry.

“Musa! Don’t cry!” Tecna says, panic in her voice, rare for tecna. “It’s okay! Nobody blames you! It isn’t your fault! Listen…” But tecna wasn’t talking anymore. “Who is that? Who… who would s there?”

_ Oh no _ Jesta thinks, anxiety coursing through her veins.  _ I’ve been spotted. _

Instead of revealing herself and owning up to her wrongdoing, she darts as quick as possible to potions, not even caring that she tripped 16.5 times. She yanks open the door and sits down quickly, to everyone’s apparent fear.

“AGHH!” One girl screamed. “GHOST!”

“Oh crap,” Jesta said, audibly. “I forgot about the invisibility shield.” Jesta reveals herself, trying her best to play it off as a practical joke, resulting in the laughter of several classmates. 

_ Well, I still have tonight to think about.  _ Jesta thinks, smiling.  _ I hope he can answer my question today… _


	5. Oh, How Sad.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is from autumn’s POV!

Chapter 5

Oh… How sad.

Autumn clears her throat, ready to lecture the laughing third years. The students stop giggling and turn around to see Autumn with a neutral face. They freeze, scared.

“Now if you are done laughing,” Autumn said, bossily, “I believe Palladium was trying to instruct us what to do for the potion. Stop laughing and focus.”

Autumn was a no-nonsense, shut-up-and-listen, i’m-just-trying-to-graduate, leave-me-alone-I'm-studying, kind of fairy. She failed to get her enchantix the previous year, meaning that she had to take third year again. This meant she was a year older than everyone else in her grade, and was expected to be a role model. It certainly didn’t help that she was a princess of the summer quadrant of Seasonia, and still had duties to do outside of school. The worst part, however, of this school, was the ridicule of her name. She was a magnificently powerful fairy of summer, but she had the misfortune of being named autumn. Her parents thought that they, being the fairy of summer and wizard of winter, would produce a child of fall. They didn’t know that summer was a dominant trait, and that the genes didn’t mix like that.

_ When I graduate this year,  _ Autumn thought to herself as the lesson moved on,  _ I’m going back home to start a tailor shop. _

Autumn likes to sew. She reasons that it isn’t a waste of time to sew something pretty because it’s useful. She does it in her spare time, which was fading quickly as time got closer to summer. She just hopes, although not practical, that nothing bad would happen from now until the end of the semester.

The lesson drones on and on, and once the bell finally rings for the end of the day, Autumn gets up and walks down to her dorm. Once she gets there, she sits down on her bed and begins working on her latest project. The project was a beautiful yellow ball gown for the Summer festival on Solaria, of which she was invited as an esteemed guest.

She looks out of the window in her dorm, just in time to see Hermes, the messenger holding a letter. 

“Why are you here, of all places?” Autumn asks, opening the window with a slight smile on her face. “Isn’t there mischief to be made?”

“Although your advances are quite sweet,” Hermes replies, snickering, “You might want to stop flirting with every delivery boy, considering what’s in that letter.”

“Hermes, you know very well I don’t want another relationship. You ruined that for me, trickster.” Autumn, despite her better judgement, blushes as her mouth forms a full smile from ear to ear. 

“Ah-ha!” Hermes jokes. “You DO miss me!”

“I most certainly don’t,” Autumn replies, turning away. “Now, isn’t there a letter for me, or are you just here to woo me?”

“I would never try to woo a taken lady,” Hermes says, then quickly looks away. “Just… take this letter and read it. I’m gonna go…”

And he was off, leaving Autumn embarrassed and slightly confused. She and Hermes were in a relationship for only a few weeks, but she longed for those few days again.

Shaking her head, trying to get logic and reason back in her brain. Love is the last thing she needed now, she was busy. Opening the letter, she was shocked by the contents inside.

**Dear Autumn,**

**We hope this letter finds you in good health, and on the first day of the second semester of your re try at year three. We value your commitment and dedication to your schoolwork, but we worry you spend too much time cooped up in your dorm. That’s why your father and I are happy to announce we have found a suitable partner for you to love. This upcoming Saturday will be the day you will meet him. Wear a formal outfit and be at the palace by 7:30 pm.**

**We love you,**

**Winter and hibiscus**

_ Ah.  _ Autumn thinks to herself as she folds the letter back up and puts it on her desk.  _ That’s why hermes was being so strange. Why oh why did mom and dad think that I need a husband now, of all times? _

Autumn sets her project in her closet and opens the door to her room a crack. She doesn’t see anyone out in the common room, so she carefully sneaks into the kitchen to find something microwavable. Nope, Gracie doesn’t allow microwavable meals, as they aren’t healthy. Autumn thinks that it’s ok to sacrifice a bit of health for overall convenience, but Gracie takes none of that.

“If you sacrifice too much health just for convenience,” Gracie would say whenever autumn brought this up, “You’ll end up nothing more than a pile of instant ramen wrappers and e-z egg cartons.”

Autumn settles instead for ordering a pizza off of her phone. She dials the number for the Pizza Place, and tells the kind man her order.

“One extra large Pepperoni pizza with ethereal bacon and cave mushrooms,” Autumn says in a manner that showed she did this all the time.

After placing her order and sitting down to wait for it, another girl finally arrives at the common room. It was… a strange black girl.

“Hello,” the strange girl says, clearly trying to sound normal. “Is this sect-un se-ven?”

“Um,” Autumn begins to reply, when Miss Faragonda enters the room behind the girl.

“Autumn,” The headmistress says, smiling, “This is Aida. she was trapped in the meteor that hit the school fountain today, and she needs a place to stay. From what I gathered, there is space in here for her to stay. If you could please explain to her anything she is confused with and answer any of her questions, that would be excellent.”

And with that, Faragonda left, leaving aida behind.

_ I certainly have my work cut out for me, _ Autumn thinks, looking at the strange foreign fairy.  _ This will be a long night... _


	6. A heist

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gracie’s POV

Chapter 6

A heist

WARNING: Abuse is mentioned in this chapter. If you find that uncomfortable, please skip.  
  


Gracie is super hyper. Whether it be from the exciting event that would be happening that night, or the fact she just ate 17 jelly donuts, she has no clue. She knows, however, that there is no way she could sleep tonight. She waits through Mrs. Grizelda’s boring english lesson, feeling super happy. the more excited she gets, the slower time seems to pass. Once the bell finally rings, she rushes out the door, not even waiting to be dismissed. As Mrs. Grizelda yells out at her, Gracie turns around corners and dodges 2nd years.

As she walks back to the dorm- who is she kidding, she was running- she completely forgets about everything she needs to ask of Divia. She is supposed to find out how to send Diaspro a letter for a project, but all the excitement about sneaking out of school cleared her memory of all that. She opens up the door to her dorm room to find the Aida girl and autumn talking to each other. In their hands, she sees…

“Pizza?” Gracie asks, jealous and hurt. “You ordered pizza instead of waiting for me to make you food?”

“Oh hey Gracie,” Says autumn. “I was hungry. You don’t allow microwave meals so I settled for something else.”

“You could’ve at least waited for me, or tried to make something yourself!” Gracie tries to reason. “I mean, that’s what I would do!”

“Well,” said the other girl, grabbing another slice of pizza and shoving it all the way into her mouth, “This is delicious. We didn’t have this… Pizza… back on Erbal.”

“Erbal?” Gracie asks, confused. 

“Her home planet,” Autumn responds. “It blew up, and Aida here came crashing down in the meteor.”

“Oh,” Gracie says, slightly sad. She couldn't imagine what kind of grief the black fairy was experiencing. Did she feel as if it was her fault? Was she secretly crying over a dead lover? Was she happy because she hated everyone?

“Where is everyone else?” Autumn asks, curious.

“Right here!” said a voice from behind gracie.

“So, what did we miss?” It is Treble. “The others are right behind me. Well, I say right behind but they are actually about 40 feet behind. Man are they slow. I just hope they don’t slow down the hei-”

“Cool Cool,” says gracie, cutting treble off before she spills the beans of the plan that night. “Why is aida here, Autumn?”

“Miss Faragonda said that she would be staying here because there was space in one of the dorm rooms,” Autumn replies.

“So she’ll bunk with Divia?” Gracie jokes, then realizes that it’s the only place she can stay. “Oh. She  _ will  _ bunk with Divia. Divia won’t like that…”

“Did I hear my name followed by ‘Wont like that’?” Divia says, popping up from behind Treble. “What’s that about? Why is that strange girl here? Why does it smell like pizza?”

“I’ll explain everything,” Aida says, reaching for the last slice of pizza, “Once everyone gets here.”

A few minutes pass while Gracie makes some food for everyone. She makes bean and cheese burritos with a side of nachos with meat and tomatoes. She pours everyone a glass of grape juice and presents the meal to the now 5 other girls present.

“Ok,” Aida says to Gracie, “I will explain myself now. It started with my planet exploding. I barely escaped with my life. I used all my healing power to save myself from death, and I passed out. I woke up and used what little energy I had to steer the meteor to the nearest planet; magix. I crashed into the fountain, and shot up into the sky to get a better look at my surroundings. I then saw the blonde girl with her special rock, that I recognized as the sacred gem of speech. I grabbed it so I could communicate with you guys, and then miss faragonda took me away. I don’t know much about how life works, Except what Autumn, Gracie, and Faragonda have told me.”

“Yikes on magix Bikes,” says treble, astounded. “That sounds scary.”

“It was,” Aida replies. “I have to stay here because there is nowhere else for me to go.”

“Oh,” Divia responds, realizing what’s happening. “You’ll have to stay in  _ my  _ dorm. Oh no. I hope you like sleeping on the ground…”

“I already set up a hammock,” Aida responds blankly.

Divia’s eyes start twitching with what Gracie could tell was rage.  _ Oh no,  _ she thinks, scared,  _ Divia doesn’t like that… _

“You set up a  _ hammock  _ in a  _ dorm room?! _ ” Divia is clearly pissed. “ _ I’m ready to kill.”  _

Divia stops suddenly, then turns to go into her dorm. A few minutes later Treble follows suit. In about 15 minutes, all the girls except Aida and Gracie go to their respective dorms. Gracie stays in the common room to clean up, and decides to chat up Aida.

“Why aren’t you talking to Divia in your dorm, Aida?” Gracie asks, washing a plate.  _ Man my dorm section is dirty _ .

“I guess I should,” said the brown fairy, standing up and starting to walk to her dorm. Right before she gets there, she turns her head around and says “Thank you, Gracie.” Her head turns around and she disappears behind the door.

Gracie finishes cleaning up the common room, then strides over to her room. She shares a dorm room with Jesta, fairy of pranks. Gracie gets changed into her pjs, and lies down on her bed, unable to sleep.

“So you can’t sleep either, huh?” Jesta says, breaking the silence and startling Gracie. “Yeah, I can’t help but think about what’s going to happen tonight.”

“Mm-hm,” Gracie replies. She looks Jesta straight in her lack of eyes and says “I’m sorry that i butted in on your little plan with amoran. I really am, but I can’t stand you guys breaking the rules behind my back. I knew I couldn’t convince you to not sneak out tonight, so I decided to just come with you two. Sorta to keep an eye on you.”

“You know what they say,” Jesta replies after about 30 seconds of silence, “If you can’t beat ‘em, join ‘em.”

“Yeah…” 

After about 10 minutes of relative silence, Gracie decides to go see how Divia is faring with her new dorm buddy. Gracie slides out of bed and walks out of the room. As she crosses the common room, she is startled by the appearance of a holomessage from home. A holomessage is a hologram message that is popular in Zenith. Almost every resident has one, Gracie included. The device is a small disc-shaped metallic projector. Gracie’s is also painted purple with a purple hologram.

“Gracie!” The hologram says in a stern voice. It was her mom. Gracie’s mom looks somewhat like Gracie, but noticeably slimmer. She has radiant red eyes as opposed to Gracie’s purple ones. Her name is Allurely, and she has straight brilliantly scarlet hair, While her daughter has curly purple locks. “Why did you punch Raven in the face? He is a powerful boy, and if you date him, we will finally have the power we so desire!”

“I didn’t punch him!” Gracie screams at her mom. “He tried to kiss me, and I said no! I don’t like him!”

“It doesn’t matter who or what you like,” Alluely says, pissed, “it matters who  _ I  _ set you up with! You take the boys I give you, you do whatever they ask of you,  _ no questions  _ and eventually get married. That is your  _ only  _ purpose.”

“Mom, I’m almost 19! Please let me live my life!” Gracie starts to cry, wishing she isn’t there. “Mom, what about Dex? He tried to hurt me _. _ Will you at least admit that  _ he _ was a bad match?”

“Well,” Allurely responds in a stern voice, “That isn’t his fault, it’s  _ yours _ . Stop blaming others for your incompetence. Now I expect you to write Raven a formal apology and see him again tomorrow night. If you don’t fix this, you’ll be getting the salt. Goodbye.”

The hologram shuts off, and Gracie stares at the space where her mom’s head used to be. “The salt” was something that Allurely would do to punish Gracie for misbehaving. Gracie would get cut along her arms and her mom would rub salt into the wounds. Grace never wanted to experience it again.

_ Maybe I just don’t want a boyfriend,  _ Gracie thinks while curling up on the couch.  _ Maybe, maybe it is my fault. Maybe… maybe I don’t like men… _

Gracie picks up one of the pillows and presses her face into it. She then begins to cry. 

Gracie cries about her dad’s death, she cries about Aida’s destroyed planet. Most importantly, she cries because nobody can help solve her problems except herself. How can you win against an enemy when you can’t even win against yourself?

She cries there on the couch for about an hour, using a muffling spell so nobody knows she’s falling apart. 

This sort of routine has become the norm for her. Get in Pjs. Go to see Dormmate. Get call from mom. Cry. Gracie wishes there was something she could do, but it’s her mom. She was the best, but that all changed when dad died. He was a powerful general, and ever since then, Allurely has been obsessed with getting power again.

As Gracie continues to cry, the time passes, and she quickly falls asleep with her face in a puddle of tears. She was just experiencing the best dream where she flew through the sky with Divia, when something cold grabs her shoulders and shakes.

“Grace, Gracie, wake up” the voice scream-whispers. Gracie sits up and see’s Divia looking at her. Gracie turns bright red, embarrassed at being caught in such a state. “Come on, let’s go to pixie village!”

Gracie quickly puts on her shoes and slips out of the school with her 3 closest friends, under the protection of Jesta’s invisibility shield. 4 friends, on an adventure to break the rules.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We are nearing the end of my pre written chapters. Updates are going to be happening a little less frequently


	7. Ok the heist actually happens in this one

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We have come full circle and it is once again Divia’s chapter! Wahoo!

Chapter 7

Ok the heist actually happens in this one

  
  


Divia leads the group of fairies out of the school and to the meteor, where Amoran was waiting.

“We’re here!’ Jesta says, looking straight at amoran.

“Jesta?” Amoran asks, looking around, evidently trying to find them. “Where are you?”

“We are right here!” Divia grabs Amoran’s arm and pulls him into the invisible barrier. “Lead us to pixie village!”

Amoran leads the 4 girls out of the school grounds and into the forest, where he turned around trees and twisted on paths until they arrived at their destination.

“We’re here,” he says, slightly exhausted. “Now, Jesta, please lower the shield.”

“Sure thing,” Jesta replies, obliging. The shield was lowered and the 5 fairies stood tall like giants compared to the tiny village houses. 

Divia looks around at all the tiny houses, admiring the style of one particular house. This one has white walls and a golden door. The roof was scarlet red, and had a smooth surface. The red-clad-fairy runs her fingers along the roof of the building, enjoying it’s texture.

“Who’s rubbing their dirty, grimey, fairy fingers all over my house?” say a voice from the inside. The voice was high pitched, but also deep.  _ It must be a male,  _ Divia thinks.  _ Male pixies have deeper voices. _

The Pixie of whom the voice belonged to is a small, light skinned pixie. The pixie was wearing blue jeans and a black t-shirt, and has cute short hair in… a pixie cut. They were wearing a golden watch on their right arm and has about 10 or so other golden accessories. 

“Who was that?” the pixie asks again, annoyed. The pixie then looks up, and locks eyes with Divia. It is at that moment, that Divia understood why people like to have children or pets. She knows that she wants to take care of this adorable little creature. Keep it from harm. Feed it. Talk to it. Be its friend. Divia realizes that  _ this  _ is her bonded pixie.

Divia picks up the little creature and scratches behind its ears. “What’s your name, little one?” Divia asks, caringly. “”I’m Divia, and you must be my bonded pixie. Oh, you are so cute!”

“My name is Bling,” the pixie replies. “Oh, Divia! I got a letter that you would be arriving tonight! I’m sorry for the rudeness, i wasn’t expecting-”

But Divia cuts him off. “Expecting me tonight?” She says, allarmed. “But we thought pixies wouldn’t be chosen for another… week or two?”

“Um, Guys?” Treble interrupts, everyone turning around to see her. “We’ve… Got company.”

At that moment, Divia turns around and sees at least 50 fairies coming their way. They were all third years.

“Hahaha,” One of the pixies says, circling around treble. “This happens every year.”

“WHAT?” All five fairies yell in unison.  _ Realy? Every year students break the rules to meet the pixies early?  _ Divia realizes, the third years last year all got their pixies by the second day of the second semester. Well, most of them. How had Divia never put two and two together?

“Let’s bounce,” Amoran says, trying not to laugh. “Come on, Scarla. It’ll be okay.”

Amoran’s pixie had a black dress on, as well as black shoes and gloves. She had black hair and black wings. She seemed really scared.

“Bu-Bu-But…” the pixie replies with a stutter on the stutter, “I-I-I… D-D-Don’t…”

“Come on guys, Quick,” jesta says, motioning for the others to come to her. “I’ll sneak us back!”

The 5 friends quickly sneak back into the school and rush back to their dorms. In the common room, Divia sees Autumn waiting for them.

“I was wondering if you were going to go or not,” Autumn says, a rare smirk on her face. “So you got your pixies as well?”

“As well?” Divia asks, then she notices the little critter on Autumn’s shoulder.

“Hi!” The little thing says, joyfully. “I’m Hapi!”

“I’m Bling!” Says Divia’s pixie.

Jesta’s pixie makes some movements with her hands.

“OOH! I know what that means” says Gracie’s Pixie. “That is sign language for ‘My name is Mata!’”

“I’m Colo,” says Treble’s Pixie. “So you are here too, Dara?”

“Yep!” says Gracie’s Pixie. “I’m so happy that we all got good fairy owners!”

“Yay!” yells Hapi, flying in circles around the room. “Yay yay yay! We are gonna do so many fun things!” she stops suddenly and, staring at the door, says “Cute boy at 12 o’clock!”

Everyone turns around, and Jesta runs up to the dude. It was amoran, with his pixie clutching his shoulder for dear life.

“Hey, cool it!” He says, hugging Jesta back. “You’d think I never saw you. I came to ask you guys something. Did any of you happen to see a blue haired man in pixie village?”

“I did,” said treble, unexpectedly. Everyone turns to look at her, and she goes bright red. “He- He’s pretty cute… You were referring to siree, right?”

_ Siree…. Siree… Where have I heard that name before… _ Divia thinks. _ Siree…. _

“Yeah, that’s him,” Amoran responds. “He was supposed to update me on his status of joining the Fairy Kind Community. He told me to meet him there, but he didn’t even try to talk to me.”

“He… Um.. Talked to me a lot,” Treble says, hiding her face with her hands. “He… He likes me… We um… We were gonna go to the Magix Cafe tomorrow…”

“Treble you dog!” Divia says, giving her friend an affectionate noogie.  _ Dog, Dog. Female dog. Bitch. You’re a bitch. Who told me that…? _

“Soooooo… Are you two dating or…” Jesta says, smiling. 

“N-no!” Treble almost yells. “He- He just-”

“Shhhh!” Divia shushes. “It’s late! Mrs. Grizelda will have our heads if we don’t get to sleep soon!”

“Oh right!” amoran exclaims. “I’m gonna go back to my dorm.” he starts to leave, but is stopped by jesta grabbing his shoulder. Everyone goes quiet, wondering what would happen next.

“Hey Amoran,” she says, blushing, “If nothing lasts forever, will-” she blushes harder and puts her head up to amoran’s, “Will you be my nothing?”

Several gasps escape the lips of the watching fairies. Nobody dares to speak, in fear of ruining this perfect moment. Divia stares in disbelief as Amoran starts to respond. 

“Oh, Did the sun come out,” he says, holding jesta closer, “Or are you just here, brightening up my life?” The two fairies touch lips and hold each other in a tight embrace. Time seems to stop. Divia feels elated.  _ If it can’t have been me,  _ She thinks to herself,  _ At least it was one of my besties. _

At least 30 seconds pass after the precious moment, when Amoran finally lets go and says, “Well, I’ll have to go to my dorm. I’ll-” he looks at jesta “I’ll see you tomorrow, Jesta.”

“Bye,” Jesta says, her hands over her heart. Amoran leaves the room and the 5 fairies sit down on the couch.

“We really should get to bed-” autumn starts to say, “Good job on confessing, but we really should sleep-”

“Ugh, what is all this noise” says a strange voice from one of the dorms. “I need to get some sleep!” It was aida. 

“We’ll talk about this tomorrow, Jesta,” says Divia, walking to her dorm. That night, Divia had one of the best dreams in her life, where she was lying under the sun, relaxing with her 5 closest friends…


	8. That cheating shit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Treble gets in hot water this chapter...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING! THIS CHAPTER INCLUDES ALLUSIONS TO SEX. IF THAT MAKES YOU UNCOMFORTABLE, SKIP THIS CHAPTER

Chapter 8

That cheating shit

Treble wakes up the next morning, exhausted. She really shouldn’t sneak out of the school at midnight. She gets dressed in her blue jeans and beige t-shirt, and puts her green hair up in one ponytail. That’s the type of day this was gonna be. A one-ponytail day.

Next to her, her pixie wakes up. His name is Colo, and he wore pretty much the same thing as Treble. He had short black hair that's shoulder length.

“Treble?” Divia asks, barging into the room and startling treble. “Um… Can I talk to you alone?”

“There  _ is  _ someone else here, you know,” Says Autumn, Treble’s dorm mate. “Maybe think twice before banging in the door. I need an ibuprofen.” She gets up and tries to get dressed quickly, but her pixie starts bothering her.

“When are you gonna tell them, Audrey?” Hapi says, excitedly. “When when  _ when?” _

“Tell us what,  _ Audrey?”  _ Treble says, holding back giggles. “Have you informed your pixie of your actual name, or is this some kind of pet name from an admirer?” Treble walks over to Autumn’s desk, and picks up a folded piece of paper she finds there. “Oooh, what’s this?”

“Give that back!” Autumn yells, trying to snatch the paper out of Treble’s hand. She finally grabs at it and closes her hands around the letter. She yanks it away and runs out of the room, heading in the direction of the showers.

“Geez, what’s her problem?” Hapi asks, then chases after her.

“Um… what did you want to tell me, Divia?” Treble asks, looking her friend straight in the eyes.

“You met a man named ‘Siree’ yesterday, correct?” She inquires, looking troubled. “Tall, slightly tan, Blue hair?”

“Yes I did!” Treble responds, blushing something fierce. “He wants me to meet him at the Magix Cafe later today. I think he likes me.”

“He doesn’t,” Divia states matter-of-factly. “He doesn’t like anyone but himself. That little shi-”

“Don’t you go bad-mouthing him! You don’t even know him!” Treble was infuriated.  _ He loves me. He’s the one I’m gonna marry. _

“ _ Yes I do, in fact!”  _ Divia yells in return. Her face was scarlet with rage, like any moment she could snap and kill someone. “ _ I used to love him!” _

“ _ Oh yeah?”  _ Treble starts turning red as well. “ _ You’re just jealous that I get him all to myself!” _

“Girls! Calm down!” Gracie screams at them, trying to break up the fight.

“Stay out of this, baker’s dozen!” Treble screams, not thinking about what she was saying. “Go cry on the couch like you do every night!”

Gracie turns white-faced and looks astonished. She turns around and dashes out the door, crying.

“Oh no!” Divia screams in the direction of Gracie. “No, she didn’t mean that!” Divia runs out of the common room, leaving Treble behind.

“Good riddance, Diva.” Treble says with a sneer. “I’ll just skip class today so I won’t have to see her.”

She walks into Gracie and Jesta’s room, finding it empty.  _ Jesta must have left early,  _ Treble thinks.  _ Good. That means no witnesses to me destroying Divia’s room _

Treble Crossed the common room and walked into Divia’s dorm. In the middle there was a star bed with red pillows. In the corner there was a red closet. On the opposite end of the room there was a bue hammock. Next to the door, there was a red vanity with some lipsticks and eyeshadows left out. On the windowsills, there were several types of plants Treble had never seen before.

Treble moves to the vanity, taking a closer look at the leftover makeup. There were so many dark shades of eyeshadow that Treble never saw Divia wear.  _ That’s odd, Why is it out if it wasn’t used? _

She opens the drawer, and finds Divia’s favorite eyeshadow palette,  _ Ruby Beauty. _ She picks it up and takes it to her room. She grabs a bobby pin from Autumn’s vanity and pokes it into the eyeshadows. She grinds all 12 colors up into a fine powder, then yeets the pigment out of the window. Satisfied that justice has been served, Treble gets ready to sneak out of school.

She walks out onto the balcony and transforms into her green Magic Winx beauty, and flies off into the forest. There, she finds her pixie trailing her.

“Don’t you breathe a goddamn word of this to any of the school staff” Treble says with venom in her voice, “Or i will pluck your pretty little wings off.”

“Not cool, broette,” Colo says with an air of trying to seem cool but failing, “Not Coolio my Far Far.”

“Don’t call me far far,” Treble says, flying faster as she remembers some language lessons Jesta taught her, “Far Far means Grandpa. Do I look like a man, much less a Grandpa?”

“I don’t know,” a familiar male voice says, catching Treble by surprise, “Could’ve fooled me.”

“Siree!” Treble yells, de-transforming to run and hug the tall man. “I thought we weren’t meeting until tonight. What brings you into the Alfea Woods?”

“Umm…” Siree says, obviously taken aback, “I… thought I would come by and surprise you. Guess I did, by the look on your face. Want to head to the cafe right now?”

“ _ Yes!” _ Treble says, her face glowing red. “ _ I would love that?” I would love you _ She thought to herself, thinking about being alone together.  _ I really would love you… Siree… _

They walk together out of the forest and onto some kind of specialist ship. Treble sits in one of the seats as Siree prepares the vehicle for takeoff.

After a short trip, they arrive at the Magix cafe. Treble gets off first, Siree quickly follows her. They step inside the cafe, hand in hand, and sit down at a three person table.

“So, you still in school?” Siree asks in a flirty voice. He was so handsome, at least to Treble. All around the cafe, women were looking at the blue haired man with looks of either extreme infatuation, or murderous rage.

“Y-yeah,” treble replies, nervous, “I’m a t-third year… What… What year are y-you?”

“He graduated 3 years ago, wench,” Says an older sounding voice from behind Siree. “Now if you could stop eye-balling my fiance, we’ll get along fine.” The lady looked about the same age as Siree, and had a sort of mature vibe to her. She has tan skin and wore long fishnet stockings, with red high-heeled boots. She had a short red skirt, sort of like Divia’s, Except for the fact that this skirt made the woman look more… desirable. The woman had long deep red hair in two braids, and so much makeup Divia would be jealous. Her Black shirt said “Enchantix” on it in golden letters. “Stop ogling me, I’m taken. As is he.”

“Otrera, It isn’t what it looks like-” siree begins to say, but the woman cuts him off.

“I’ve known you for long enough to understand that it is  _ exactly  _ what it looks like, Siree.” Otrera stares straight into Treble’s eyes with her deep brown ones. “I know very well that you think just because you throw yourself at any man as a blushing virgin you deserve him. Well, you won’t be getting my Sye. He’s perfectly content with the cherry pit he has, so he doesn’t desire to go around popping new ones.”

“Do you really think I’m going to sleep with a student?” Siree says, surprised. The entire cafe was now looking at the scene. 

“Didn’t stop you with Divia, did it?” Otrera says laughing. With that, she yanks on Siree’s arm and pulls him away.

“Pixie village” Siree mouthed at Treble. “7 oclock.”

Treble stays there for the next 15 minutes, still trying to process what happened.  _ He loves me. He does love me. Didn’t the lady-Otrera- say something about Divia? Why am I here? Wasn’t Divia trying to warn me of something this morning? _

Treble gets up, and walks out of the cafe, feeling confused, scared, and still very much in love...


	9. Final transformation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: this chapter contains running away from your problems and a creepy dude

Chapter 9

Final Transformation 

Aida walks with Jesta down to the cafeteria for lunch. _ Why do I have to go to classes, _ she thinks to herself as she sits down at a table,  _ when I don’t even need to learn this stuff? Aye aye aye… _

“So, whatever your name is,” Jesta says, smiling, “What was your home like?”

_ I knew they were going to ask that eventually,  _ Aida thinks, internally sighing.  _ Why do I have to dignify myself with a response? I just crashed into this school yesterday and got so much information dumped over my head. I haven’t even got time to grieve for Acacia! _

“Ooh yeah!” The double-ponied blonde says, sitting down across from Aida. “I want to hear all about you and your home! What’s your favorite color? What kind of fashion was there? What kind of food did you eat? What fairy form do you have? How old are you?”

Aida, being astounded by the amount of questions Divia was asking her, stutters. “Well-There-Um-”

“Leave her alone, Divia,” Says the stern voice of Autumn. “She just got here yesterday, and is probably still in shock from all the new information surrounding her. She’ll give you guys answers when she feels ready.”

Unable to really respond to that, Aida just gestures at Autumn in a way that she hopes signifies  _ That girl there. She’s right. _

“Could you at least answer my last two questions?” Divia asks, whining now.

“Ok,” Aida says as autumn tries to tell Divia off. 

“If you don’t feel comfortable answering the questions,” The purple haired Gracie says, trying to comfort her, “You don’t have to.”

“No,” Aida replies, slightly annoyed, “I would be more than willing to share a bit about me.  _ A bit.”  _ She says, glaring at Divia.

“What did  _ I  _ do this time?” The blonde asks, dramatically astonished.

Aida ignores her and starts to answer the questions. “I have the second highest fairy form, and I am 22 years old.” She looks at the 4 girls sitting with her and sees the surprise on each of their faces.”What? How old are you guys?”

“It’s not the age…” the smal voice of Gracie says, “it’s the fact that you have dreamix powers.”

“Dreamix?” Aida asks with a laugh in her voice. “Silly girl, that’s not a fairy power!”

“W-well,” Gracie says, twirling her finger through her hair, “It’s… the second highest fairy form…”

“Surely you jest,” Aida says, now actually laughing. “The second highest fairy form is Enchantix, you fool.”

The rest of the girls all stare at Aida, as if she was telling a joke.  _ This is the most confusing bunch of fairies I’ve ever met _ , she thinks, sipping a cup of water. 

“Then what,” Jesta asks, “Dare I ask, is the ultimate form?”

“Well phinalix of course!” Aida replies matter-of-factly. “For the supposed best fairy school in the dimension, you guys clearly are clueless.”

“Well we went on a field trip last year,” Autumn says as if trying to disprove something, “And we learned that each fairy form has a nymph. There was no nymph of Phinalix, nor was there ever a record of one.”

Aida stares at Autumn, dumbfounded. “I beg your pardon,” she says, standing up, reaching her hand into the sky, “But it sounded like you were trying to tell me that a power didn’t exist-  **_ENCHANTIX!”_ **

Aida transforms into her Enchantix state, and hovers over autumn. 

“I may be the fairy of healing,  _ but that doesn’t mean I can’t inflict pain! _ ” Aida roars loudly and slaps Autumn in the face. “There is phinalix power! You just don’t want to admit that there are things you don’t understand!”

“Aida! Please! Calm down!” One of the fairies-Aida doesn’t care who-yells, trying to calm the raging fairy down. 

“No!” Aida says. She was supremely offended by Autumn’s rude words. Whenever someone said something she didn’t like on her home planet, she would just fly away. Aida speeds across the cafeteria and through the hallways of the school, before leaving the building. She was almost in the forest when she slams into a wandering fairy.

“Ow!” The fairy dressed in green exclaimes in pain. “Who the fu-” the girl stops, looking at Aida.

“You are treble, correct?” Aida asks, recognizing the girl. “Why are you not at lunch?”

“Um… long story!” Treble responds, obviously hiding something. “Gotta go!” And with that, treble runs into the school, leaving Aida’s path of escape clear. She soars through the trees before finding a nice place to settle down. She lays down there, and has a quick nap.

She wakes up to a blue haired man staring down at her, quickly picking something up.

“Hello sir,” she says, confused. Hasn’t she seen this man before? “What are you doing here?”

“I Umm..” The man says, fidgeting with something in his hands, “I came to deliver something to my… girlfriend. Have you seen treble?”

Aida remembers crashing into the fairy on her way out, and answers “Well, yes. She should be in school. She’s your girlfriend?”

“Um…” the tall man says awkwardly, “I guess you could call it that…”

“What is that?” Aida says, pointing at a basket full of strange potions.

“I heard that treble needed help manifesting a certain… power. I searched far and wide for some potions that could help her.”

“Oh. Why don’t you give the basket to me,” Aida says, realizing a flaw in the man’s plan, “As I don’t think you would be allowed within the school grounds.”

“Oh!” The man looks surprised. “I suppose that would be a good idea. Here, take the basket, and tell treble that Siree is looking out for her.”

With that parting message, the strange man left. Aida, realizing there really was no reason not to at this point, walks back into the school, and the common room. It was getting late, and Treble would be finished with lessons any minute now…


	10. Omega

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I really ship this couple. I’m trying to think of names for this ship. I’ve been hovering somewhere in between “love is blind” and “peach” (because of orange and pink).

Chapter 10

Omega

Jesta walks back into her dorm room feeling super happy. She needs to talk to Divia about getting dressed for her date night, and mastering this card trick she learned. She opens the door to her room and suddenly falls to the ground.

Jesta never really got headaches, so she didn’t really know what was going on. Her mind immediately thought  _ you are going to die. _ She curls up into a ball and tries not to cry.  _ I have so many regrets. I don’t want to die without even being able to kiss Amoran again! _

“ _ Moon…. Moon…”  _ a voice calls out, sounding wicked and nice, distant but close, divine but mortal _. _

Jesta, thinking that someone else was stealing her thunder as fairy of practical jokes, yells “Ok guys, that’s not funny!”

_ “Moon… Moonbeam…” _ the voice continues to speak, still in the unique and confusing voice.

“What’s not funny?” The voice of Divia asks. “What’s going on?”

_ “My little moonbeam, help me!”  _

“Stop scaring me with your odd mind tricks!” Jesta turns around to face Divia with what she hoped was a glare. “Playing with my mind isn’t funny! You are making my head hurt! Also pranks are  _ my  _ gig!”

“I-I wasn’t doing anything!” Divia exclaims while backing up. “Surely you are joking!”

All of a sudden, as quickly as it had started, the headache vanished, as did the voice. Jesta, realizing what she had done, tries to form a sheepish grin and fakes a laugh. “Haha,” she says, throwing her arm around her friend. “I’m just joshing you. Now, about the outfit for tonight…”

About an hour later, Jesta leaves the school wearing what she could only assume was a beautiful formal dress. She meets up with Amoran, ready to board the bus to magix city. 

“You look pretty, Jesta.” Amoran says, holding her hand.

“You look great too!” Jesta replies.

“Oh thanks-Hey wait-” Amoran responds, realizing what she meant, “Not funny!”

They both laugh, and talk about school on their way to the magix cafe. They order their drinks and then sit down at a nice round table. Jesta starts cracking jokes and Amoran starts laughing. It feels as if time has stopped.  _ I can’t believe I’m with my dream guy,  _ Jesta thinks, swooning.  _ I’m so happy. _

Jesta finishes her drink and then they both stand up and start to walk to the park. They were almost out the door when Jesta hears some familiar voice talking. She stops, startling Amoran.

“What’s wrong, Jesta?” Amoran asks, concerned.

Jesta turns her head at Amoran, her white holes turning red. the headache from earlier returns, and Jesta thinks she sees something. _ This isn’t true, I’m blind! I can’t see! _

“ **_Free me, my moonbeam!_ ** ” Jesta says out loud. “ **_I’m in the omega… the omega… freee meeeeeeeee…. I am verti-”_ ** then she suddenly goes back to her colorless world, and the headache and voice stops. 

“Bright eyes, bright eyes?” Amoran says, using his cute pet name for her in an attempt to bring Jesta back to herself. “Bright eyes! Are you okay? My darling, are you alright? Speak to me!”

“I… I need your help…” Jesta says, a red dot appearing in her void sight. “Help me find…” Jesta starts to fall over.

“I’ll take you to the nurse!” Amoran catches Jesta just before she crashes on the ground. “You’ll be okay! I promise!”

Jesta reaches up to touch Amoran’s face, only to scrape his cheek instead. “Help… Find… Verti” but just as she starts to speak, her energy finally runs out and she collapses in her boyfriend’s arms.

___________________

“ **_My baby girl, my moonbeam_ ** ”

_ Who… who are you? Where am I? _

_ “ _ **_You are in your dreams, my child. This is the only way to really speak with you._ ** ”

_ What? With me? Who are you? _

_ “ _ **_I am trapped in the omega dimension! You must free me! That bloom sent me here! Please, fulfill your destiny, my moonbeam.”_ **

_ What is my destiny? What is my destiny? _

“What is my destiny?” Jesta sits up in her infirmary bed in cold sweat. 

“Oh my darling bright eyes!” A voice yells, wrapping their arms around Jesta. “I’m so happy you are all right!”

“A...Amoran…” Jesta couldn’t believe it. The previous night wasn’t a dream. There  _ is  _ this weird voice calling out for her.  _ What is my destiny?  _ “How… how long have you been here?”

“Since I brought you in last night,” Amoran responds. “What even happened? And don’t tell me ‘nothing’ because it sure as hell  _ is  _ something. So please, be honest.”

Jesta turns away, trying to signal that she isn’t comfortable talking right now. Amoran doesn’t seem to get the memo, however, and stays there, expectantly.

Felling defeated, Jesta responds in a low voice, “I’m hearing things.”

“What?” Amoran asks, curiously.

_ I can’t hold it in anymore,  _ Jesta thinks to herself.  _ I have to tell him.  _ “I've been- actually, promise you won’t tell  _ anyone _ . Not the nurse, not the teachers, and  _ especially  _ none of nova.”

“I… I promise sweetie.”

“Good. Because now I’m going to need your help figuring this out. I’ve been hearing this voice in my head. First, it was just a few random dreams where this woman called out to me, but yesterday the voice came back when I was awake. She calls me ‘moonbeam’ and keeps saying something about the omega dimension.”

“The voice is from the omega dimension?” Amoran says, startled.

“SHHH!” Jesta yell-whispers. “Not so loud! But yes, the voice is coming from the omega dimension. I need your help. I  _ can  _ go to the library, but I can’t read anything there.  _ You  _ can do that, however.”

“So you want  _ me, _ ” Amoran starts to say, following the conversation, “to read the books for you?”

“Yes. You are the only person I would trust with this. I know you wouldn’t skip bits that were too scary, and that you would repeat all knowledge to me without leaving out any details. Now, I’m going to go to the library and search for books about the omega dimension. I can say it’s about a school project. Then, I’ll give you the books, and you can read them. Understand?”

“I guess I do,” Amoran says, understandingly. “I’ll walk you there, then.”

———————————

“I’d like to check out these books,” Jesta says to the librarian after picking out some books on the omega dimension. “It’s for a school project.”

The librarian doesn’t seem to care, and scans the books. She hands them back to Jesta, and the pink haired fairy turns to leave.

“Wait, dear,” the librarian says, causing Jesta to turn back around to face her. “Listen, bloom knows a lot. She might have the info you need.”

“What?” Jesta says, slightly offended. “You  _ want  _ me to talk with the fairy that hates me most? Well, she hates Divia more… but the point still stands! I won’t be talking to her!”  _ She hates me for dragon knows what. Why would she spill the beans about the omega dimension? _

Jesta storms out of the library, not caring how much noise she made.  _ That place needs to burn. Those people need to burn.  _

She reaches Amoran’s dorm in a not so good mood…


	11. The tragedy of autumn

Autumn wakes up the next morning, feeling very happy. She decides to get dressed and then go for a stroll around the school. She bumps into Amoran, who is looking for Jesta.   
“have you seen Jesta?” He asks, worried.

”nope” autum lies. She really doesn’t care at all. She walks over to the forest, where she is promptly killed and eaten by a huge bear.

April fools

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, this isn’t the actual next chapter. This was just a prank. Laugh, please. Chapter 11 will be coming out within the next week or two.   
> This chapter was not cannon.


	12. Autumn Give a Fuck

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it’s been so long! I had some writers block and burnout, but I believe if I schedule writing times I should be able to write more chapters in a more consistent way. Enjoy!  
> This chapter is also a bit longer.

Chapter 11

Autumn Give A Fuck

The rest of the week speeds by extremely fast, As time does when you are particularly dreading something. Autumn is dreading the weekend, and meeting her “FiAnCé”. She strolls over to the mirror in her room and decides that maybe, just this once, she should put her dirty-blonde, wavy hair into some kind of “do”. She is then rudely interrupted by a blonde woman shoving her head in autumn’s face. It’s Divia.

“So I heard it through the grapevine that you have a special… date… tonight?” Divia says in her I-know-all-your-secrets voice. “I’m gonna help you get ready for your meeting with my brother!”

“...Brother?” Autumn asks, surprised. She promptly stands up and faces her odd friend. “Orion is…”

“...my older brother!” Divia responds, her voice filled with girly glee. “Oh Em Gee! I have _got_ to get you all ready. I have an amazing selection of all sorts of wedding attire. I have white dresses, red dresses, orange dresses, a tuxedo because I feel like it sometimes-”

“Wait,” autumn interrupts before her friend gets out-of-hand, “We’re just meeting today. The wedding isn’t for another few weeks. Besides, I can get dressed on my own. Also, treble destroyed your eyeshadow. She told me.”

“TREBLE THAT LITTLE BITCH-” Divia yells, then runs out of autumn’s dorm screaming bloody murder.

Autumn decides against anything special for her hair and flops backwards onto her bed. She rolls to the left side where her nightstand is, and on that is a turned-down picture frame. She Magic’s it upright and sees her best memory, going to the Seasonia Season Ball with her best friend and also her boyfriend. She sighs, allowing herself to reminisce about her friend Alessandra, and all the good times with Hermes. She quickly snaps out of it, however, when she remembers why exactly Alessandra is not at alfea. She slams the picture down, casts a spell to make sure her nosey dorm mate can’t look at it, and tries to get ready to go out on the town. She needs to run some errands before the “big night”.

“Ok so Gracie needs eggs, flour, milk, and whatever the hell cream of tartar is, treble needs “just the biggest bottle of off-brand cola you can find”, Divia needs expensive jewelry, and Jesta needs a dress,” Autumn says to herself, walking down a city road looking at the list Gracie provided her. “This should be easy, just 2 stores.”

“Um, 3 stores,” a voice says behind autumn. Autumn whirls around to see Aida following her. “Your pixie wanted to come with you, and so did I.”

“I hope you don’t mind, Audrey,” Hapi says in her sickeningly sweet voice.

Autumn sighs, “I guess you can come with me. Well, first stop, the grocery store. That’s where we’ll be getting Gracie and Treble’s things. Don’t touch anything on the shelves unless you are willing to pay for damages.”

The three somewhat friends walk into the grocery store, and Aida immediately starts bombarding Autumn with questions.

“What’s this red thing?”

“That’s an apple. It’s a fruit you eat.”

“What’s this green thing?”

“That’s an apple. It’s a fruit you eat.”

“What’s this yellow thing?”

“That’s an apple. It’s a fruit you eat.”

“What’s _this_ green thing?”

“That’s a pear. It’s a deformed apple.”

“What’s this orange thing?”

On and on, they went. Aida asking what everything was, and autumn answering. Finally, she reaches the checkout aisle with everything she needed on the list. 

“What’s this weird paper thing?”

“It’s money, Aida,” Autumn says, a rare smile creeping on her face. “You’re kind really _was_ behind the times, eh?”

The cashier looks at autumn with an angry expression. “Excuse me miss, but just because that fairy is black and from a different planet, doesn’t mean she’s inferior! Racist!”

“Ummm…”

“I’ve got this.” Aida walks right up to the cashier and slaps her across the face. “This wonderful fairy has been helping me understand this strange ‘modern’ world. My planet blew up. Don’t go assuming every joke is an attack!”

“Ok Aida calm down,” hapi says, hovering in front of the black fairy’s face. “Let’s just pay and leave.”

“Yes, let’s.” Autumn responds. 

Autumn and the crew quickly finish shopping and head back to alfea. Walking through the hall, they are greeted by quite a sight.

“Mmmmmmmm…” It’s Jesta. 

“I love you.” Amoran’s voice as well! 

Autumn took a double take. They really were! Jesta and Amoran, making out in the middle of the hallway!

“Ehem,” Autumn clears her voice, startling the two lovers. Amoran’s face turns as red as Jesta’s right face segment, and Jesta’s double emotions show embarrassment and disappointment. “Sorry to interrupt you two… Lovers, but, we need to get by. Jesta, this is for you. It’s the dress you wanted.”

“Oh, um, thanks.” Jesta took a bag from autumn’s hand and wrapped the other hand around her throat. “Speak a word of this to faragonda or Griselda,” she says snarling, “And you’ll become blind as well.”

“Ummm alright, chill your grill,” Autumn says, backing off and speed walking back to her dorm. 

The day goes by quickly, and before she knew it, the time arrives for Autumn to visit home. She shakes Divia off, insisting she can get dressed herself. She puts on a simple yet elegant golden dress and platform heels. She braids her hair into a twist braid, and decides to put on her wine red lipstick. _Why is it called wine red when it is clearly purple?_

She walks out into the common room, and is greeted by the rest of section 7 waiting for her.

“Good luck, Autumn!” _Gracie seems overly excited for a wedding that isn't hers,_ Autumn thinks to herself.

“Yeah, break a leg!” _Jesta also seems a bit too happy._

“What? Breaking a leg would not be beneficial to her marriage!” _At least Aida seems normal… enough._

“Hmph, whoever you are getting married to has nothing on siree.” _And Treble, thinking she knows everything about love. The fool…_

“Don’t talk about siree, he doesn't even love you!” _Divia, always knowing the worst thing to say at any given time, just not knowing it's the worst._

“I’m kinda pressed for time. I’ll have to return here after this meeting, even though i'd rather be in the Omega Dimension than here.”

At the words “Omega Dimension”, Jesta sprang up.

“Sit down, you deformed idiot,” Autumn orders Jesta. 

“Okokokokokokok it's time for you to leave before you make someone cry!” Divia forces Autumn out the door, panting.

Autumn leaves alfea and arrives at the seasonia palace at exactly 7:30 pm. She approaches the two guards, who bow and let her through the castle door. Autumn seems to glide seamlessly into the palace ballroom, and strides up to her parents.

“Hello mother, hello father,” Autumn says with an air of an alien who was simply repeating what they were told. “I am here, as you requested.”

“Oh our little sweet summer child,” Winter says, smiling his warm smile. “Come ‘ere, give your dad a hug!” 

“Now, honey,” Hibiscus says, in a honey sweet voice, like hapi minus the happy drugs, “Our little girl isn't a little girl anymore. She's getting married, after all.”

“Why Orion?” she couldn't keep the question in anymore. “Why him? Why try to get an alliance with Poplar, of all planets? Why not Domino, Or… Or Solaria, Or Andros?”

“Well,” Hibiscus answered reluctantly, “Neither Bloom nor Daphne have Sons, and you told us yourself you are straight. The Queen of Solaria, while good friends with us, is not interested in a marriage alliance. Andros… Andros is underwater. None of us can breathe underwater, and an alliance with a place you cant even visit is… less than ideal.”

“Also,” Winter adds, “Isn't one of your friends from poplar?”

“You mean Divia?” Autumn can't stand this. “The… _princess_ of Poplar? I don’t want her as a sister-in-law!”

“Well, I was hesitant to marry Hibiscus,” Winter responds with a slight laugh. “I mean, her brother is downright **_terrifying._ ** But this isn’t about me, it isn't about Divia. It’s about you and Orion. Now go on, he’s right over there. Introduce yourself!”

Autumn walks over to the refreshment stand and pours herself a glass of wine.

“Hey, are you sure you're old enough to be drinking grown-up drinks?”

 _That voice!_ “Hermes?” _Of course_. 

There, in his blond, tall, scarred faced glory, was her Ex. “The very same, lovely lady.” He bows overdramatically, which causes Autumn to chuckle without thinking.

“Hermes, the drinking age is 20. Besides, what are you doing here? What would my mom think if she found my Ex flirting with me on the day I’m supposed to meet my fiance?”

“Oh, of course, my dear royal highness. Let me step away, lest i spoil a truly romantic encounter.”

Autumn ignores him, and wanders into the crowd of people, heading in the direction her father pointed at.

“Hey, you must be Autumn,” he says. He is… perfect. He has beautiful blond hair and bright blue eyes. He has the most ideal body… He can’t be real.

“And you must be Divia’s brother, Orion,” Autumn says, looking away. “I suppose you think we should dance, or something?”

“That would be great, but I’d rather just talk. You know, we’re getting married, so we should get to know each other. You start. Ask me a question.”

“Hmmmm… Have you ever had a loved one die?”

“I’m sorry what?”

“N-nothing…”

The two asked each other tons and tons of questions, getting to know each other really well. The night went by quickly, and eventually Autumn went to her room in the palace and quickly went to sleep...


	13. Alluring Tale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy pride month! To celebrate this momentous month, I bring you this slightly shorter but equally as fun new chapter of nova! Enjoy!

Chapter 12

Alluring tale

“...and that’s when I slapped him in the face” Gracie says to Divia and treble while they chill in the common room waiting for autumn to return. “That Raven was a nasty piece of work. I do feel bad for him, what with his father and all…”

“Don’t,” treble says, a slight chuckle in her voice. “You aren’t your parents. You don’t need to always walk in their footsteps. If you do, however, be prepared to trip in the same places.”

“You said it, girl!” Divia gives treble a high five, then directs the attention of the conversation to treble. “How has Siree been?”

“He’s been wonderful! We went out for dinner yesterday, and we kissed on the sidewalk.”

“Wait, Divia,” Gracie interrupts. “Didn’t you have an ex named Siree? Didn’t you break up with him because he kept… you know…”

“Oh yes.” Divia looks at treble and says “you’re dating my worst ex, and that’s saying something because I once went out with that burnt onion of a character Raven.” Gracie didn’t even get a chance to laugh at ‘Burnt onion’ before Divia’s tone got super serious. “Listen up. You make one wrong move with him and you’ll end up dead. Understand?”

“Is that a threat?” Treble gasps. “Are you… Threatening me?”

“It’s not a threat, it’s a warning. Now, let’s talk about something… else. How about… Siblings?”

“Don’t have em” Treble and Gracie say simultaneously.

“Cooking!” Gracie suggests.

“Songs!” Treble says.

“Anything but politics!” Divia states.

They had just started talking about how they don’t like politic when gracie gets another holomessage from her mom.

“Do you want us to-” treble starts, but Gracie waves at her to shut up and stay with her.

“Gracie?” The cold voice of Allurely says, sending a chill through the room. “Why haven’t you apologized to Raven yet?”

“I… I’ll get on that, mother… I have been… busy…”

“Busy?” The red haired lady glares at Divia and Treble. “Busy hanging around with these nobody’s? Seriously? When I sent you to this school you promised by the time you left you would be married to the man of my choice!”

“No, I promised I would find love!”  _ Don’t cry, Gracie. She’s here. I’m safe. She can’t hurt me here… _ “I… Ive had enough of you!”

“Well it’s not up to you.  _ Nothing  _ is up to you. This is not your choice. Remember the salt? I’ll do that again if you don’t follow my instructions. Say sorry to raven. Go “the extra mile” if you must. Earn back his trust, and then you can get married and live happily together. Understand?”

“Hey that’s not-” Divia starts to state, but is shoved out of the way by Gracie. 

“Y-yes, mother. I understand,” Gracie says, defeated. The holomessage turns off and Gracie miraculously holds back her tears.

“Dude,” treble says, shocked, “that’s not alright! Don’t let her force you around!”

“If there’s anything I can do-” Divia starts.

“What you can do,” Gracie says, about to break down, “is leave it. I don’t want anyone else involved. I only let you stay so she wouldn’t cuss me out or anything. Besides, it’s getting late. Face it, with Autumn, Jesta, and Aida gone, maybe we can get a full nights sleep for once!” Out of her mouth came a sad, forced laugh that made it even more clear she’s not ok.

“Gracie, I will let this go,” Divia reassures. “On one condition. If I hear your mom does anything bad to you, I’ll call the police. Deal?”

“Don’t do that,” Gracie says, not wanting her mom thrown in jail or worse. “She’s a good mom! She doesn’t deserve jail!”

“And you’re a good friend who doesn’t deserve to get hurt. If you  _ really  _ don’t want me to call the cops on her, then am least let me defend you if she does come. That’s what a friend does, after all.”

By this time, treble had left, probably to try and flip over that picture frame by autumn’s bed. 

“Divia…” Gracie pauses, contemplating what to say next.  _ You’re my best friend/more than friend? I want to stay by your side forever? _ She settles for a tight hug. During this hug, however, she whispers something that she had never admitted to anyone, even herself. “I...I love you Divia.” 

Based off the look that Divia has on her face when Gracie goes on to bed, that of the ear-to-ear smile and ruby red blush, Gracie knew the girl she loved understood the meaning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GAEEEEEEEEEEEE  
> (But really though, this reveal was so hard to not write into the story earlier.)  
> I hope you all enjoyed that little confession!


	14. Diviant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There are weird things in this chapter. Be warned!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry again for the long wait! I kinda lost interest then suddenly got it again.

Chapter 13

Diviant

Divia couldn’t sleep.

She couldn't help it. If your best friend just confessed that she had feelings for you when all this time you never really thought…

_ Wait, it all makes sense now!  _ Divia, finally connecting the pieces, gasps. “Shes a Lesbian! That's why her dates with all those dudes never work out! She’s not interested in them!”

She turns over in her bed, trying to find a comfortable position, but she just couldn’t.  _ Hmmm… I know my powers aren't the best for combat, but maybe… _

She slides out of bed and sneaks into the kitchen. She grabs a small cup and places it on the counter. Concentrating really hard on an image of gracie’s face, she casts a spell that fills the cup with a glowing purple substance. Divia smiles.  _ Yes! It works! _

She walks to gracie’s dorm and quietly slips in. she sets the glass on Gracie’s bedside table then looks at her friend.

Gracie’s mexican skin in her purple spotted pjs had several small scars around her shoulders.  _ They look painful _ Divia thinks, sadly. She hesitates for a moment, then plants a quick kiss on the curly-haired lady’s forehead, then leaves the dorm section.

_ Might as well walk around, I can’t sleep. I’ll have to be careful so as to not be seen…  _

“Divia!”

Divia is startled by a sudden whisper close by.

“Divia! Why are you out? Its early.” The voice is coming from Aida!

“Why are  _ you _ out?”

“Oh, I’m not used to this planet’s time, and Miss Faragonda gave me permission to walk the school grounds after curfew.”

“Didn’t you say you’re 22?” Divia has had this question on her mind for a while, but only now gets a chance to ask. “Why are you even going to the classes? You shouldn’t need to…”   
“Oh, I go because I need to learn how to act in this civilization. A fairy by the name of Donna is teaching me to write.”

_ Oh so thats why- _ Divia gets pushed by some invisible force and falls to her right. “ _ Ow! Who the fuck- _ Oh. Its you jesta.”

Jesta lowers her invisibility shield and smiles sheepishly. “Sorry, I am blind, you know.”

“But your echolocation-”

“Hush.” Jesta turns to speak with Aida. “Ok so I have a moral dilemma. Could you help me with it?”

“Gossip?” Divia pops her head up from behind Jesta, startling the blind girl. “Oooooohhhh i wanna hear. I promise i wont tell… without first turning it into a 4 minute long song that somehow turns into me singing about one of my Ex’s.”

“Ummm…” Jesta turns to “look” at Divia. “...How many times have you done that?”

“Well considering ive published at least 37 albums, at  _ least  _ 185 times.”

“5 songs an album?” Jesta seems surprised. “Isnt that too few?”

“What? Those arent the  _ only  _ songs i sing. And regardless, this isnt what you were going to talk about.”   
“Yeah, well i no longer want to talk to  _ any  _ of you until I can think. I’m going to my room. If amoran comes by, tell him… Tell him im drunk or something.”

“Wha-” but jesta ran off before Divia could question her more. “Whats up with her tonight? Is it tom?”

“...Who is tom?” Aida looks confused. 

“...Time of Month? Like… you know?” Divia’s face goes red. “I know this is a almost all girls school, but i still feel uncomfortable talking about it. Regardless, I’d better get back to my dorm… Treble’s probably asleep. Gracie is…” She looks at Aida, now taking time to notice parts of her.  _ Her short, straight hair is cute, as are her freckles… and her... _

“I’m guessing you are either just staring into space and forgot i was here, or you are trying to look me up and down and just so happen to spend 5 extra seconds staring at my chest.” Aida’s odd tone, that not of disgust or fear, but of understanding confuses Divia. “I’d prefer the first one, but the second one is also understandable.”

“Oh! I didnt realize!” Divia’s face goes even redder, and she quickly tries to look anywhere but at aida. “Actually, I do need your advice on something…”

***Cue “A Guy That I’d Kinda Be Into”** **from** ** _Be More Chill_** *****

“So say there’s this person you see everyday, you’ve known them since 1st year. You’re used to thinking of them in a certain way, from the persona that they display.”

“Why are you singing?” Aida asks, super confused.

“S-sorry,” Divia giggles. “This situation just reminds me of a musical from Zenith I saw once. Anyways… So say your best friend just confessed that they were in love with you. And also say that you’ve always considered yourself… not interested in romance? And youve known this person for a while and their abusive mom keeps setting them up with people not right for them… And you kinda like them… But don’t want to commit to being their girlfriend for fear of breaking up and ruining your friendship? Would you agree to date or not?”

“Thats…” aida replies after a few seconds of hesitation, “...Oddly specific, Divia. Is this happening now? It seems like this is something you would want to talk to amoran about.”

“Yeah, well Amoran’s a male. He wouldn’t understand it.”

“I’m literally the fairy of love. Whatever it is, I can handle it. Also have any of you seen Jesta? She heard- I mean she had a panic attack and ran off.” Amoran dashes up to divia. 

“Jesta is drunk,” Divia says without hesitation, “Or something. She walked by not that long ago.” Divia puts on this ‘popular kid that thinks lowly of others’ persona and continues with “She looked  _ soooo _ wasted. She’s lucky i don’t call Faragonda, or she would be put in detention until she turns 25.”

“But they said it didn’t have alcohol…I’m coming sweetie!” Amoran runs in the direction of the dorms, leaving divia and aid alone again. 

“Well, I’m not going to bed anytime soon.” Divia sits down, and so does aida. They chat until the sun comes up, then they walk back to the dorms.

__ _ Well what do i do now? _

__ She decides to check up on Gracie, but is stopped by the sound of a door opening. The blonde fairy turns around, wondering if Mrs Grizelda wanted to chew her out for violating curfew, but finds it to be autumn.

“Don’t talk to me,” Autumn says, as Divia opens her mouth to speak, “I’m too hungover. Apparently I drank too much at the party. Funnily enough, I don’t remember it at all, but that doesn’t matter. Where’s Aida?”

“She’s-”

“I’m right here, Autumn.” Aida emerges from her dorm, revealing her near-perfect outfit. She wore a flowing white top and a beautifully black maxi skirt. She adorned her neck with Divia’s Zircon necklace. The thing killing the look, however, was the black girl’s use of the Blonde’s foundation. The makeup look reminds divia of the terrible art she made when she was six.

“Oh Emm Gee Aida. You need some serious makeup help. You need a major makeover.” Divia grabs Aida’s shoulders, putting a surprised look on the dark freckled face of her dormie.

“Well, I just thought that-”

“Before you go off doing that,” Autumn interrupts in a dry voice, “Can you please make me feel like not shit? You said you are the fairy of healing, so can you cure this fucking hedache of a hangover?”

“I… Suppose…” Aida shakes Divia off and transforms. Her Enchantix form sported translucent blue gloves, the weird wire boots in blue, a medical cross detailed top, and a blue skirt. “Healing ray!” A beam of blue-green light hits autumn straight in the forehead, knocking her back a bit.

“Thanks, Aida. I needed that.” Autumn goes to her dorm, slamming the door behind her.

“Well… about that makeover…” Divia turns to Aida with a mischievous smile on her face, “let’s start by removing your makeup.”

A few hours later, after going around magix to find the right shade of foundation, failing, then just giving up and going for custom foundation instead, Aida had her perfect look.

As they start walking down the road to catch the bus back to school, a tall pale man with short blonde hair walks up to Aida.

“Hey baby,” he says, smiling in a flirtatious way. “Could you hold something for me real quick?”

“...I don’t know you…” Aida responds, flinching backwards. “But if it’s quick I guess. What is it?”

The man bowed extravagantly and presented his left hand to Aida. “My hand.”

_ Oh my Dragon a random man is hitting on my friend what do I do _ ? Divia thinks to herself, but before she does anything, Aida responds.

“How  _ dare  _ you!” Aida put one hand on her hip and used the other to slap the blond’s face. “I come here, trying to have a good time and forget him, and  _ you  _ come along and try to… to…”

“Aida, lets just… leave…” Divia says hurriedly. Many people were starting to stare.

“Fine. I’m not happy, though.” The two return to school in complete silence.

After about half an hour of said silence, Divia clears her throat.

“You said something about a “him” during your row with that random dude who was hitting on you. Who were you talking about?”

“I knew this would have to come out eventually…” Aida sits down in a chair and crosses her legs. “Well, back at home, I was married to a wonderful man named acacia. He was the perfect one for me. There was just one problem. He was… sterile. There was a law at home where each married couple would be required to be expecting a child within the first year of marriage. He was unable to do that, and since the healers determined it was He who wasn’t up to scratch, he was killed. After he died, strange things started to happen. The weather got all stormy and natural disasters came. The elders realized that they had done a terrible wrong in killing acacia, and that the great dragon would come to avenge. They deducted that the planet would most likely be destroyed. The day that my home exploded… I don’t know what made me do it. I should have died with my planet. If I could go back, I would’ve just offed myself after he died. It was misery. One part of me, one foolish, god-defying part of me, saved me. I wish I had just died. Everything is torture now that I know I left everyone to die. I could’ve used my powers to save so many people!” Aida stands up, and starts yelling, “BUT I SELFISHLY CHOSE TO SAVE MY OWN LIFE AND BECAUSE OF ME IM THE ONLY SURVIVOR!” 

“Aida,” Divia starts to ask another question, before realizing that her friend is crying. “I’m… so sorry. If there’s anything I can do to help”

“Unless you can turn back time, there isn’t. Leave me alone.”

As Aida walks away, Divia hears treble come into the room.

“Wow she seems angry.” 

“Treble!” Divia jumps up and looks at treble, who’s appearance was very different. “What happened treble?”


	15. How treble got this way

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter explains why treble looks different

Chapter 14

How treble got that way

Treble gets out of bed and goes to take a shower before getting dressed. _Agh dammit, the hair dye is washing out!_ Treble sighs and snaps her fingers. Her hair, which was turning back to the white you’d expect from a person with albinism, gets dyed to the bright-to-dark green that it normally is. _Why was I born with albinism?_ She puts in her green contact lenses and gets ready for the day.

The green haired girl finds the basket Aida had given her from Siree, and drinks the last green potion. Without thinking, she transforms and flies out the window, and to the bus stop.

 _I… must… find… Siree…_ she thinks, getting on the bus. She gets off when the bus stops by a park. She sees Siree waving to her.

“Hey sweetie!” He smiles. “How have you been?”

“I’ve been great.” Treble gets on her tip-toes and kisses Siree. “I have a question though…”

“Oh, don’t worry sweetheart,” Siree almost interrupts with flirtatious annoyance, “Your powers will come soon.”

“I mean,” treble wasn’t thinking about charmix, “Who is Otrera? She seems to think you are engaged to her?”

“Otrera?” Siree looks away quickly. “Oh, we dated a while ago. We split off but she’s super obsessed. She thinks I owe her something. I hate women that do that.”

“Oh ok. I guess I under-” treble stops, thinking she notices something. “IS THAT A TAIL?”

“Huh?” Siree’s face goes all red. Treble thinks there might have been a flicker of orange in his eyes. _Eh, probably my imagination._ “Um, well… I don’t want to tell you…” Siree tries to cover it, but treble grabs his hand.

“Whatever it is, you can tell me. I trust you, don’t you trust me?”

“Um… o-of course!” Siree sits down on a park bench, and motions for treble to join him. “I… like wearing a tail. It… brings me confidence. It might sound weird…”

“Oh, you’re a furry?” _That’s kinda cute. All sensitive with his little tail… so cute…_ “as long as you aren’t one of the gross ones, I’m fine with that! Do you have a fursona? What animal is it?”

“Umm… I kinda don’t want to talk about it right now…” Siree blushes even more. “How about I give you a little help with something?” 

He hands treble a bottle of soda with a chillax expression, and treble takes it and drinks it.

_Hmm… I feel… odd…_

The next thing treble knows, she wakes up in the middle of the park alone. “S-Siree?” _Oh no did I pass out?_ “Siree? Are you there?”

She looks around, then down. She looked different. She had thigh high black studded high heel boots, black jean booty shorts, a black crop top, and a puffy black jacket. 

“He-hello? Is… is anyone there?”

The park seems to be deserted. Treble looks into the distance, then realizing she had black studded gloves as well.

“Who changed my clothes?”

_I have to get back to my dorm. Autumn can help me._

Treble tries to run, but due to wearing heels, trips.

“OW!” She screams, which seems to distort the world. “Wh-what?”

She screams again, and her surroundings ripple. She catches a glimpse of a black area before a headache clouds her vision. 

“ **Do not move** .” Treble jumps. A strange yet handsome voice commands her from within her very brain. “ **If you wish to live, follow my instructions.** ”

“Who-who are you?” Treble starts trembling, then falls over again.

“ **Do not ask who I am, for that is a question that will go unanswered. Follow my instructions or become less than nothing.** ”

“What the hell?” Treble starts panicking. “Uh… sure! Just tell me what’s going on!”

“ **Only if you agree to 3 simple rules.** ”

“What are the rules?”

“ **Do not tell anyone of our encounter. Do not fight. DO NOT ALLOW OTHERS TO KNOW.”**

“Um… I suppose that’s alright. Will you answer me now?”

“ **You are currently in limbo. I am here to bring you back.”**

“L-limbo?” _Wait am I dead?_

“ **You are not completely dead. Your soul left your body, but your body is not dead. I have been sent by au- I mean a confidential entity to make sure that none of her- I mean their acquaintances die before necessary.”**

“What’s your name?” Treble is still very confused, but decides to try and keep herself together for now.

“ **I have told you not to ask who I am. It is simply my job to manage the transportation of shades. Do not ask any more questions, just find your body.”**

“My… body?” _Oh! I have to find my not-yet-dead body and return to life!_ “So… I’ll just step into my body and I’ll be fine?”

“ **Yes. Hurry!** ”

Treble tries to run to where she remembers her “passing out” but fails. She trips, stands up, then just walks over to the place. She looks at her not-quite-corpse, and a chill runs through her spine. 

**GRAPHIC CONTENT AHEAD!**

There was a bullet wound in her right arm, going all the way through. It cut clear through a bone, and was oozing deep red blood. She also sees some bite marks on the same arm, as if someone or something was trying to bite off chunks of her flesh. It looks painful. There is blood coming from her mouth, unrelated to the bullet. Treble also spots some boils on her legs, oozing pus. 

**GRAPHIC CONTENT OVER**

She puts her hands up to her body’s hands, and suddenly she is transported back into the living world.

“Am I alive?” Treble says, quickly looking to see if Siree is next to her. _Good. There he is…_ “why are you covered in blood… WHY AM I COVERED IN BLOOD?”

“Oh sweetie!” Siree quickly pulls treble into a tight embrace. “I thought you were a goner! You were drinking soda, then someone _shot you!_ I can’t believe you survived! I suppose it didn’t hit your heart or head…”

“Why are you covered in blood?” Treble felt quite uneasy. “What was in that… soda…”

“Oh no! Do you have allergies?”

“No…” treble starts, then says hastily “actually yes! I’m allergic to garlic. I’m also lactose intolerant.”

“Oh. That’s probably why you feel bad. You see, I thought it would be funny as a little gag gift to bring a couple of gross soda flavors. I guess they used real garlic…”

“You fucker…” Treble hugs Siree, planting a kiss on his cheek. “I’ll be fine, it’s not a serious allergy.” She takes a few wobbly steps away from her boyfriend. “Why are you bloody?”

“I kinda got into a bloody fistfight with your attacker…”

“Oh! I’m so sorry you got hurt!”

“It’s fine! If anyone should be sorry, it’s me! I shouldn’t have taken you here today, what with all the crime going on around this park. I just thought the place was pretty…” Siree’s head turns up, as if realizing something. “What we need to do is bring you back to school! I bet there’s a Beliveix fairy nearby who can help…”

A fairy with huge wings and transparent sleeves walks by.

“Talk of the devil,” Siree jokes, “hey miss, could you help this girl get back to school?”

The girl stares at treble, and her face lights up. “You’re Musa’s daughter! Wait,” her face falls “why are you covered in blood?”

“I… got shot…” treble tries to act weaker than she feels, trying to get help.

“It would be an honor to help a Winxling!” The lady picks up treble. “Zoomix!”

The girl’s wings change into the teleportation wings. 

“Destination: alfea!”

Holding onto the girl tightly, Treble is transported inside of alfea, in dorm section 12.

“It’s been a few years since I’ve gone here, and this was the only place I remember enough to teleport to. This was my old dorm, you know. I’m sure you can find your way from here. Try to not get shot again!” And with that, the lady leaves, leaving blood-covered treble in the middle of an unfamiliar dorm common room.

“Is- is anyone here?” She calls out.

“Of course dummy!” A silly female voice answers. “We are always- AHHHHH!”

The light-skinned face of Donna pops around a corner. Donna is the fairy of calligraphy, and is one of Gracie’s close friends from a zenith high school.

“Hi… Donna…” Treble has never gone to donna’s dorm, and sure as hell doesn’t know how to get back to her own. “No questions, please. Just tell me how to get back to dorm section 7.”

Donna begrudgingly gives treble the directions, but is hesitant to let her go. 

“Please go see the nurse first!”

“I’ll see the nurse when I’m ready!”

Treble escapes Donna’s questions by making a run for it. She finally gets back to the dorm, and hears yelling coming from the common room.

“-IM THE ONLY SURVIVOR!”

It was Aida, seemingly screaming at Divia. 

“Aida,” Divia looks on the edge of asking a question, but instead responds “I’m… so sorry. If there’s anything I can do to help-”

“Unless you can turn back time, there isn’t. Leave me alone.” Aida goes to her dorm, and treble walks up to Divia.

“Wow, she seems angry.”

“Treble!” Divia jumps. “What happened treble?”

“What happened here?” Treble sits on a chair. “Why was Aida yelling?”

“What’s important right now is _why you are covered in blood!_ ” Divia sounds hysterical. “ _And get off that chair blood stains are impossible to remove!”_

“Oh… I… kinda got shot.” 

“KINDA?” Divia screams.

“Don’t worry, I’m fine.” Treble tries to reassure Divia. 

“ _YOU ARE STILL BLEEDING! WE NEED TO GET YOU TO THE NURSE!”_

“Need to get who to the nurse?” A voice from one of the dorms asks. Out pops Gracie. “HOLY FILET MIGNON WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU TREBLE?”

“I-” treble starts, but is interrupted by Divia grabbing her arm and pulling her out of the dorm. “Ow! Watch it bitchface!”

“I. Am. Trying,” Divia says, enunciating each word, “to. Save. Your. Goddamn. Life. So. SHUT IT!”

Treble let herself be pulled into the nurse’s office.

“My _friend_ here got shot,” Divia growls, pushing treble forward.

“My oh my! However did that happen?”

“I also had a bit of an allergic reaction to garlic from this garlic soda…”

“Oh my! Yes, come with me. We need to tend to your wounds right away!” The nurse led treble to an empty bed, muttering things like “reckless teenagers” and “don’t know danger until too late”. 

“Well, lie down. The healing process won’t be as bad, since Aida has agreed to assist with complex ailments. Now, I want you to tell me who shot you, and where you were.”

“I… don’t know who shot me… but I was at magix park…” 

“Why were you there? Were you alone? It’s very dangerous around there lately.”

“I wasn’t alone, I was with my boyfriend, Siree. It was a date…”

“Ok. Here,” the nurse hands treble a bar of chocolate. “Eat it. It will help you sleep so you don’t feel as much pain.”

Treble bites into the chocolate, and an overwhelming calm envelopes her. She closes her eyes and falls asleep. She has pleasant dreams about flying without a care, and feeling safe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally getting inspired again! It is SO HARD to not spoil mire things!


	16. Requesting Aid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ok so this was a hard chapter to write, but next chapter won’t be. Here is where the chapters start to get more... interesting. Enjoy!  
> I made a small edit because I messed up on something

Chapter 15

Requesting Aid

Aida lays back in her hammock, thinking about her previous life. 

_It’s all my fault. I could have saved more people, but I decided I was better than everyone else…_

Her friends’ faces appear in her thoughts. The brown skinned fairy turns over, trying to get their scared faces out of her mind.

 _If I sleep, they can’t haunt my thoughts._ She decides that a nap might ease her worries. She takes a deep breath in, then does her sleep prep.

_First, focus on my legs. They seem to fall down, losing all tension. Then my arms. Then my chest, head, eyes…_

She drifts off to sleep after a few minutes.

“Aida, I am disappointed in you.”

The healing fairy opens her eyes, only to come face-to-face with her best friend Hateya.

“Hateya? How are you-” Aida looks around. She’s no longer in her teal hammock, but in her house in Erbal! _Was alfea a dream?_

“Aida, I am disappointed in you.” This time the voice was coming from her mom.

“Mom!” Aida laughed in relief. What are you-”

“Aida, I am disappointed in you.” The voice is one of Aida’s mentors.

“What-what did I do?” Aida’s heart starts beating faster as the fairy herself gets more nervous.

“Aida, why did you do it?” 

The voice was none other than her husband, Acacia.

“I-I didn’t mean to!” Aida falls to her knees, scared.

“Why did you run away?” Her friend asks.

“Why did you selfishly save only you when there were others you could have saved?” Her mom asks.

“Why did you let them kill me?” Acacia asks.

“Why didn’t you tell them the truth about her?” A doctor asks.

“...who?” Aida asks, petrified.

“Aspen!” Another doctor answers.

“...who is aspen?”

“Why did you let us all down?” A young fairy asks.

“Why do you keep on living?” An elder asks.

“If you were still here,” another elder says, “you would be slaughtered for betraying your people.”

“Our sacred culture cannot be kept alive if you are the one who keeps it.” An elder walks up to Aida, with a sharp tree branch in her hand.

“You know what to do,” everyone says.

“You couldn’t save me!” Acacia screams.

“You couldn’t save your home!” Her mom screams.

“You couldn’t do anything!” An elder yells.

“ _You dont deserve life anymore because of all your failures!_ ” Two fairies yell.

“You’re better off dead!” A young child screeches.

Acacia walks up to Aida, and pulls her up.

“Oh acacia! I never wanted this…” Aida starts sobbing into her late husband’s shoulder.

Acacia leans in, and whispers in her ear,

“Our love was never real. You deserve to die.”

Aida backs away from everyone, scared for her life.

As she tries to get away, a chorus of “die ungrateful worm!” And “you selfish creature” fill her head. She runs away, not looking back, and runs off a cliff.

“AGH!” She wakes up in her real hammock in alfea. _So this wasn’t actually a dream…_

The fairy realizes it’s nighttime, so the others are probably asleep. Aida can’t get those voices out of her mind. 

_I’m a failure._ She thinks, and quietly goes to the common room where she is startled to see Gracie crying.

“Gracie, what’s wrong?” 

The purple-haired girl looks up in surprise, and dries her face. “My mom called me again… apparently I have to take Raven to the wedding with me…”

“Raven?”

“Oh… you don’t know…” Gracie looks down at her lap, trying to not cry. “Raven is Darcy and River’s son.” Gracie looks up at Aida, and hurriedly explains that Darcy was an evil witch and how musa has a restraining order against Riven. “And I’ve tried time and time again to tell my mom that I don’t like men, but she doesn’t care! She seems to think it’s a ‘phase’ and that I’ll ‘grow out of it’”.

“Oh.” Aida sits down next to gracie, and puts her arm around the sad girl’s shoulders. “ so your a lesbian? That’s all?”

“Wh-what do you mean ‘that’s all’? I’m not normal! I don’t like men like I’m supposed to! I’m a freak!”

“What?” Aida laughs. “Who told you that? Listen. As a girl who likes girls, lemme tell you. It’s normal. You aren’t a freak for liking the same gender! Your mom’s the freak for thinking it’s a phase!”

“I… I thought you said you had a husband you loved…” 

“And I did!” Aida laughs again, then gets really serious. “Although don’t mention him, it’s a touchy subject.” _I almost forgot why I came out here in the first place…_ “listen, can I ask you something?”

“Um…” Gracie starts fidgeting with her hands. “Sure?”

“Do you ever have nightmares where everyone you ever loved tells you that you should die?”

“Umm….” Gracie looks away. “Once or twice…”

“Because I just had one of those and it was terrible.”

“Do you want to talk about it?” Gracie asks. “I’ll listen!”

“Are you really ok with that?” Aida asks confused. “Weren’t you just crying a second ago?”

“That doesn’t really matter.” Gracie responds. “Now, what’s wrong?”

The two friends talk to each other through the rest of the night. 

Morning comes, and Aida sees Jesta walk in through the… window?

“Jesta what are you doing?”

“I just learned something. Something you wouldn’t believe. Something _I_ don’t even believe. I have to go.” Jesta turns to Aida. “Don’t ask questions, I need a lighter.”

“I’m sorry?” _Is she smoking something or…_

“ **I said don’t ask questions,** ” Jesta booms. Aida shrinks in fear and hastily hands the scary blind girl what she asked for.

“Now, just a heads up,” Jesta says in a warning tone, “Something’s gonna happen today. I’m scared of it, but I know something will happen. Please be safe. Tell **everyone.** ” 

And with that, Jesta leaves the dorm section and Divia leaves her room. 

“Oh hey Aida,” Divia says. “Today is school. Who are you following today?”

“Um… I suppose I should follow Gracie today. She seems like she might-”

Before Aida finishes her sentence, Gracie punches her.

“Divia, I just need to ask you something!” Gracie grabs Divia’s right hand with hers, and hurriedly says “willyougooutwithmeplease”

“I’m… sorry?” Divia says, backing up. 

“I… um…” Gracie stammers, “I wanted to know if you wanted to… go out… like on a date?”

“Oh Gracie, I love you,” Divia says, looking away, “but in a platonic way. I’m not ready for this yet.”

“Wh-what?” Gracie looks shocked.

“Not to interrupt,” Aida says, interrupting, “but Jesta just came by and said something bad is gonna happen today…”

“Oh does she mean the simulator test” Divia asks, “because those are _next_ week.”

“I-I’m not sure, but I’m worried something bad is going to happen…”

“Oh chillax. Nothing bad will happen today-”

**_Boom!_ **

The sound of an explosion.

The smell of smoke.

The look of terror on her friend’s faces.

The feeling of dread.

The taste of ash.

It was the destruction of Erbal all over again.

“Aida! Aida! Are you all right!?” 

_Autumn’s voice._

“I-I’m fine!”

Aida had been shoved to the ground by the force of the blast. The windows were broken. The walls were damaged. The lights were off. The shrieking of fairies fill her ears.

**GRAPHIC CONTENT**

her hand is full of cuts and shards of glass. She’s covered in blood. 

**GRAPHIC CONTENT OVER!**

“We… we have to leave!” Aida shouts over the sounds of panic. “Follow me!”

Aida struggles to get up, but once she does, she yells “ENCHANTIX!” And her friends transform as well. She leads them out of the school and by the meteorite. 

She looks a back at the school.

It’s smoking.

Someone set the school on fire.

A small pink speck escapes the school and flies off. 

It’s Jesta.

Jesta committed arson and is flying off.

_I can’t chase her. I have to heal the injured._

_I need to do what I failed to do for my home._

_I need to save the students._

**Author's Note:**

> This has been a fun story to write. I don’t know how often I’ll be updating, but I’ll try to do it like once every 2 weeks


End file.
